La Travesía de un Mundo Misterioso (Pausado)
by xEmilionx
Summary: En un mundo donde los misterios y peligros son el precio de cada día para este mundo lleno de corrupción y pobreza, en donde la vida de Ash el caza recompensa y su ayudante Dawn irán en grandes travesías que llevaran a dar un giro a sus vidas tan como lo conocen, donde las aventuras de ambos se verán en grandes giros respecto a las misteriosas criaturas conocidas como "Pokémon".
1. La nueva ayudante

Bien chicos acá yo de nuevo con un nuevo fic, aunque no se si a muchos le agraden pero bueno intentarlo vale la pena a diferencia de mis otras historias esta será una clase de comedia, aventura, misterio y romance (este tendrá que llevar su tiempo pero les encantada) a decir verdad nunca lo he publicado por no tratar del todo en Pokémon pero como veo que sería conveniente publicarlo que dejarlo en el olvido de mi archivos pero no me enrollo de más y disfruten de esta loca idea que se me a ocurrido hace años cuando era un estudiante de secundaria.

En una noche oscura normal en una cuidad donde habitaban los ricos donde gastaban su dinero en lujosos objetos, en vicios innecesarios, en mujeres y otra estupidez más que se le ocurre a estos sujetos que no piensan en otra cosa que ayudar a los más necesitados, pero eso es parte de la vida diaria en la que yo vivo junto a mi fiel amigo donde me encanta hacer mi trabajo.

 ** _Acto 1: La nueva ayudante_**

Bueno hablando de mi puedo decir que mi vida a diario esta llena de peligro y emoción si suena raro decirlo pero es parte de mi como caza recompensa, la vida en cuidad Verde se podría decir que es donde abunda gente de mala muerte y pobladores que viven ocultos del peligro en donde debes sobrevivir por tu propia cuenta es por eso que los caza recompensa se encargan de cumplir los caprichos de los ricos y hacerlo es un hecho con las grandes cantidades de dinero que te ofrecen ellos, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum esta es mi vida donde grandes cosas cambiarían ese mismo día.

En cuidad Verde era un lugar pacifico cuando era de día siempre veo a la misma gente caminando en pareja o haciendo cualquier cosa en sus vidas, yo me encuentro caminando luego de un agotada encargo de un rico que necesita que recuperada su preciada joya de unos ladrones ¡Ahg! como cansa hacer la misma rutina de siempre, pero al fin llego a mi oficina o eso era lo que creía.

\- ¡Ya llegue! - Grite abriendo la puerta como si muchas personas estuvieran esperando mi regreso pero era otra realidad ya que lo único que encontraba era los mismo papeles desordenados, comida hecha tirada en el piso y entre otras más que seguro no querrían saber.

\- ¡Pika! - De pronto sale de una habitación un roedor amarillo con las mejillas rojas que resultaba ser mi compañero de vigilancia.

\- Veo que has hecho un gran trabajo cuidando la casa Pikachu - Le agradecí acariciando su cabeza mientras dejaba las llaves de la oficina y casa a la vez mientras trataba de buscar algo de la nevera - ¡Rayos no hay comida para nosotros compañero!

Suspire amargamente al haber olvidado traer los víveres después de haber cumplido el encargo de ese sujeto, bueno deberé ir a comprarlo, así que decidí partir de inmediato a traerlo enseguida antes de que anochezca y empiece el trabajo de los delincuentes de la cuidad.

\- ¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

\- ¡Rayos quien llamada a esta hora! - Así que camine de mala gana junto con Pikachu y cogí el teléfono del escritorio para luego contestar la llamada entonces trate ser lo más natural posible - ¡Caza recompensa "Relámpago Oscuro" a su servicio mi estimado cliente en que puedo ofrecerle!

\- Cuanto tiempo de no escuchar tu voz Ash - Respondió una voz conocida para el azabache que solo este regresaba a su tono normal.

\- Eres tu Paul - Dijo con su voz natural al escucharlo - Que se te ofrece para llamarme a esta hora de la tarde, no me digas que necesitas de mi ayuda en un encargo que no puedes.

\- Que gracioso te has vuelto Ash, pero no necesito de tu ayuda ya que solo lo empeorada - Dijo en un tono de burla tratando de provoca la molestia de Ash.

\- Si solo has venido a molestarme entonces solo voy a cortar la llamada - Respondió con las pocas ganas que tenía ahora.

\- Enserio que no aguantas una broma aburrido, pero el motivo de mi llamada es por el incidente que has provocado en cuidad Azulona.

\- ¿El incidente de cuidad Azulona? No se de que me hablas - Se puso pensativo tratando de recordar lo que hizo en esa cuidad ya que esa fue su última misión que realizo.

\- Si que eres tonto, si quieres saberlo prender tu televisión pequeña y ve las noticias - Aquel comentario lo fastidio incluso de su televisión que lo había ganado con mucho esfuerzo entonces dejando su molestia fue acercarse a prender su televisión para ver las noticias junto con su compañero que lo siguió a ver lo que ocurría.

\- En otras noticias a surgido un alboroto en cuidad Azulona donde a ocurridos grandes perdidas de comercio de las tiendas del mercado principal al ser destruida por un sujeto apodado Relámpago Oscuro que destruyo el lugar a haber atrapado a unos sujetos que habían robado la joya más cara del millonario Alejandro II que por causas del mismo los habitantes pidieron el dinero para la reconstrucción de sus trabajos provocada por el caza recompe...- Luego de decir los informes la reportera, Ash solo apago el artefacto para luego quedarse callado un momento al igual que su compañero al ver la situación.

\- Tierra a Ash me estas escuchando - Hablo Paul al saber la situación del azabache al enterarse de la noticia.

\- Te escucho Paul - Trato de hablar para que no sospeche de su estado que estaba en esta momento.

\- Bien como ya habrás visto, tu "fama" se acaba de ir por la basura - Ese tono de habla le molesto por burlarse de su desgracia que estaba pasando.

\- Y solo has llamado para burlarte de mi estado actual.

\- Para nada, te he llamado para ayudarte en tu problema.

\- ¿¡Ah?! - Se sorprendió de sobre manera al oír la "gentil" ayuda de Paul - Que es lo que planeas hacer.

\- Si que eres desconfiado Ash.

\- Te conozco tan bien Paul que no lo haces por una buena razón - Dijo de forma sarcástica al conoces su comportamiento.

\- Veo que me has pillado, la verdadera razón de mi ayuda es para que no manches el nombre de los caza recompensa con tus idioteces que haces siempre.

\- Aja - Dijo de mala gana al entender de que va la cosa - Entonces cual es tu ingeniosa idea.

\- Te vamos a conseguir un compañero.

\- ¡De eso nada! - Respondió cortante al escuchar esa palabra - ¡Yo trabajo solo!

\- Sabia que dirías eso por eso he planeado algo que no puedas decir que no - Luego de aquella palabras resoplo una ligera risa que pudo ser escuchado - Si te niegas perderás tu titulo de caza recompensa ya que esa última misión tan tonta que has hecho has bajado gradual mente tu nivel de volver a tener una nueva misión incluso muchos de esos millonarios han dejado que otros grupos fueran elegidos para cumplir nuevas misiones.

Tales palabras afectaron al azabache que tenia las de perder, así que sin tener nada para contradecir solo tuvo que resinarse al aceptar la oferta de su "amigo".

\- Tu ganas Paul - Suspiro amargo al tener que aceptar esa "ayuda" mientras el otro sonreía al saber que logro su cometido.

\- Es bueno escucharlo Ash, ya que tu ayudante vendrá hoy día espero que lo recibas de una forma tan "amable" su bienvenida.

\- ¿¡Pero que?! Entonces ya lo tenias planeado desde un comienzo Paul - Reclamo molesto al saber que lo había hecho apropósito.

\- Digamos que lo hice con mucha "precaución" ya esto no solo mi idea sino de los demás grupos al saber de tu desempeño como caza recompensa así que debes estar agradecido con nosotros.

\- ¡Idiotas!

\- Vaya forma de agradecer a tus colegas, paso a cortar la llamada así el nombre de tu ayudante es...- Ash había cortado la llamada al no tener que escucha más de Paul.

\- Que se habrán creído al conseguirme compañero sin mi consentimiento, si conmigo me basto y me sobro - Entonces sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo que luego cayó al suelo por quedar chamuscado por el ataque para ver a Pikachu con una cara enojada - Lo siento, casi me olvide de ti colega.

Luego de recuperarse del ataque de su compañero, pensó sobre ese nuevo problema que ahora tenía llamado "compañero", nunca imagino que tendría que necesitar la ayuda de otra persona pero lo hecho hecho esta ya no había marcha atrás debía aceptar por las malas pero luego un sonido tan grave sonó en el lugar siendo los estómagos del azabache y el roedor eléctrico.

\- Vaya con todo este enrollo de un nuevo compañero, se e había olvidado de comprar nuestra comida, no me queda de otra que salir a comer afuera - Entonces se preparo para salir poniéndose una casaca de cuero con uno pantalón jeans junto unos guantes oscuros - Pikachu es momento de ir por nuestra comida, bien ya tengo el dinero y las llaves.

Entonces luego de asegurar su "oficina-casa" ambos salieron con destino a un pequeño establecimiento de comida donde costaba cómodamente para el azabache, el camino era un tanto largo ya que se alejaba de la zona peligro donde era los sitios más usados para los asaltos y secuestros donde ocurren aproximado de las 7 de la noche por eso nadie iba a esa hora en concreto.

\- Maldito Paul - Resoplo molesto con su "amigo" mientras cruzaba un camino abierto con luces encendidas y al lado suyo estaba Pikachu que lo seguía mirándolo por la actitud que tenia en ese momento ya que estaba acostumbrado a las muecas graciosas que hacia cuando estaba enojado que le parecía entretenido.

Entonces luego de seguir con su camino se oyó un grito de alguien más precisamente de una chica por la voz aguda que emitía su grito llamando la atención tanto del azabache como del roedor eléctrico.

Entonces se acercaron al lugar donde provenía aquel grito yendo a un esquina de la calle donde lograron encontrar la causa de ese grito una chica siendo acorralada por 2 sujetos en un callejón cerrado.

\- Po-Por favor de-déjeme pasar po-por favor - Se notaba nerviosa la chica por la situación en la que estaba pensando en lo peor al ver la sonrisa de aquellos sujetos.

\- De eso nada preciosa esta noche vas a hacer nuestra victima número 23 - Respondió el sujeto sacando una navaja al igual que sus otros compinches.

\- Pero antes podríamos divertirnos con ella, antes de venderla a esos sujetos - De pronto aquellos sujetos sonrieron mientras se acercaban a su victima y esta retrocedía por saber a que se refería.

\- Se-Se los ru-ruego no me hagan na-nada ma-malo les puedo dar di-dinero si es lo que quieren - Dijo la asustada chica de ojos azules mientras veía como los 2 sujetos se reía por lo dicho.

\- No seas ingenua niña, con el dinero que nos de al venderte nos dada una gran cantidad de dinero de lo que imaginas - Entonces en una rápida maniobra se acercaron a la chica y como ella retrocedía hasta llegar a una pared no había salida estaba perdida.

\- Esos sujetos son la banda del equipo Rocket - Dijo Ash al verificar esa "R" en su casacas de los 2 sujetos - Sera mejor no meternos en problemas con ese grupo, pobre por la chica pero no es mi problema.

Para cuando el azabache pasaba a retirarse sintió una fuerte carga eléctrica quedando dañado cayendo al suelo para luego levantarse y ver al causante de ese ataque que era su fiel compañero Pikachu que lo veía enojado, Ash comprendió que a su amigo no le gustaba ver la injusticia por sus propios ojos por ese motivo no lo llevaba en sus misiones.

\- Esta bien esta bien Pikachu, lo comprendo claramente compañero pero si morimos por salvarla es por tu culpa - Respondió mientras se acercaba junto con su fiel compañero al lugar donde estaban esos sujetos con la chica, para Ash era emocionante por el peligro y la adrenalina que en ese momento fue donde aquel grupo peligroso mostrando una gran confianza que era visto por su compañero.

\- ¡Oigan! - Grito Ash con un tono de orden al grupo que en ese instante dejaron a la chica para verlos por arruinar con su diversión -!Dejen a esa chica en paz par de rufianes!

\- Quien eres para interrumpir en nuestra zona mocoso, si no quieres morir sera mejor que te largues ahora que estamos ocupados - Entonces fueron hacia la chica ignorando la amenaza de Ash, así que antes de acercarse a la chica sintieron una fuerte descargar eléctrica que al instante se voltearon enojados por el causante de ese ataque viendo a un Pikachu que liberaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas por sus mejillas.

\- Se lo advertir par de tontos no deben ser necios y largarse de aquí antes que Pikachu los deje tostados - Aquel comentario amargo al par del equipo Rocket que dejaron a la chica para cambiar su objetivo yendo para acabar con aquel chico y su Pikachu.

\- ¡Mocoso malcriado me la pagaras junto a esa criatura amarilla! - Aquella palabras enojaron a Pikachu por como lo nombro esos sujetos de negro que ahora liberaba gran cantidad de su electricidad.

\- Ustedes se lo han buscado nadie llama así a mi compañero - La cara de Ash mostraba enojo por aquellos sujetos mientras tronaba sus nudillos preparado para la pelear.

Entonces comenzó el primer sujeto lanzándose hacia Ash con la navaja que este al instante contrarresta por un ágil movimiento para luego lanzarse un fuerte puño en la cara dejándolo en el suelo por el impacto recibido, pero de atrás del azabache el otro sujeto estaba cerca de apuñalarlo por la espalda pero es impactado por un fuerte ataque eléctrico hecho por Pikachu que estaba cubriendo a su compañero.

\- Gracias por cubrirme la espalda Pikachu - Agradeció mientras ambos volvía en su vista a los 2 sujetos que se levantaba del daño recibido por el chico y el roedor.

Entonces volviendo a su ataque ambos se lanzaron hacia Ash que este solo retrocedía para evitar el daño de arma blanca buscando un hueco para atacar, Pikachu se acerco hacia ambos sujetos luego de mostrar cansancio por atacar con esas armas que usando su cola tiro las navajas que tenían lanzan-dolo al suelo, que en un momento de distracción Ash le lanzo un puñetazo en el estomago mientras Pikachu utilizaba su cola que emitió un brillo haciendo duro como el acero que impactó con fuerza hacia el otro sujeto quedando muy lastimados.

\- ¡Agrh! - Ambos sujetos del equipo Rocket estaban lastimados por la paliza que le dio aquel chico de cabello oscuro junto con el roedor.

\- ¡Espero que hallan aprendido a no meterse con nosotros! - Dijo el azabache cansado luego de acabar la pelea pero viendo con burla a los 2 sujetos.

\- ¡Esto nos las pagaras! - Luego de dar con su amenaza salieron huyendo del lugar con algo de esfuerzo para perderse en las calles oscuras.

\- Como si fuera que les tengo miedo cobardes - Expreso satisfecho de haber dado una lección a no meterse con ellos, pero entonces dirige su vista a la chica que su compañero se había adelantado luego de la pelea - Te encuentras bien, no te hicieron nada esos sujetos.

\- Gra-Gracias por ha-haberme ayudado - Aún seguía con miedo la chica de ojos azules por el reciente secuestro y violación que iba a tener y estaba insegura si aquel chico era alguien que vino a ayudar o también estaba dispuesto a secuestrarla.

\- No debes ponerte nerviosa no te haré nada - Expreso de forma amigable al notar aún el temor de la chica entonces agarro a su compañero eléctrico en sus manos mientras se acercaba a la chica - No deberías tener miedo y menos con nosotros que no tenemos tan mala cara como aquellos sujetos.

Entonces aquella chica respiro aliviada al ver que su salvador decía la verdad a ver lo serio que estaba, pero luego se extraño al ver a aquella criatura que era desconocida para ella.

\- Ah disculpa - Llamo la atención del chico que la atendía en lo que tenia que decir - ¿Qué esa criatura amarilla que tienes en tus manos?

Aquella forma en lo que la llamo a Pikachu lo enojo que empezó a soltar de sus mejillas electricidad por llamarlo criatura.

\- No es una criatura, es mi compañero Pikachu - Respondió en tono enojado por como se refirió al roedor.

\- Lo-Lo siento no era mi in-intención ofender-lo so-solo quería saberlo ya que nu-nunca lo he visto en mi vida - Trato de disculparse por hacerlo reaccionar de mala manera que empezó a agitar las manos.

\- Ah...- De pronto comprendió que estaba volviendo a intimidar a la chica - No deberías disculparte conmigo sino con Pikachu.

\- ¡Ah! Lo lamento mucho Pikachu por a verte ofendido - Se expreso de forma arrepentida aquella chica que estaba disculpándose con el roedor que este acepto sus disculpas a ver como estaba arrepentida de verdad.

\- Bien ahora que ya te disculpaste será mejor que me retire - Entonces Ash junto con su compañero se alejaban del lugar para irse a donde tenían que ir en el comienzo de su camino.

\- Es-Espera un momento

\- ¿Eh? - Se dijo al voltear hacia la chica que le entregaba una curita extrañándolo - Porque me lo das.

\- Bu-Bueno es por el pequeño corte que tienes en tu mejilla.

Entonces Ash noto como tenía una cortada en su mejilla, entonces supo que aquella navaja de los sujetos le había alcanzado cuando estaba luchando.

\- Ah gracias - Le agradeció mientras se colocaba la curita en su mejilla - Bien nos vemos.

\- Si hasta luego - Se despidió la chica mientras aquel chico y el roedor se marchaban a otro lugar entonces sacó un papel de su bolso - Ya estoy cerca del lugar de mi trabajo.

Luego de despedirse de aquella chica tanto Ash como Pikachu fueron directos al pequeño establecimiento de comida, ambos tuvieron suerte de que aún seguía abierto luego del contra tiempo que tuvieron por salvar a la chica del equipo Rocket.

\- Bien aquí esta su pedido especial - Respondió una carismática chica de cabello castaño que traía la orden del azabache.

\- !Ah! Gracias por la comida May - Agradeció con felicidad al igual que su compañero a la chica que trabajaba en el lugar.

\- No es nada Ash además gracias a ti podemos trabajar tranquilos sin tener problemas con esos ladrones y sujetos que venían a molestar en el trabajo.

\- Te comprendo May es difícil trabajar en un lugar así, incluso donde las cobranzas de los establecimientos son absurdas - Expreso fastidiado por las grandes deudas que establecía el gobierno de Kanto para beneficiar a esos ricos.

\- Pi ka - Entonces el roedor eléctrico interrumpió en la conversación mientras pedía algo en "especial".

\- A claro casi me olvido de dártelo, lo siento Pikachu acá esta - Entonces May sacó del estante una botella de color rojo que lo alegro mucho - Veo que siempre le encanta combinar cualquier comida con Ketchum.

\- May no deberías engreír demasiado dándole lo que quiere se va a acostumbrar - Le dijo mientras comía mirando como la castaña sonreía al ver a su compañero.

\- Bueno es que Pikachu es muy adorable que no puedo negarme - Aquel comentario solo extraño al azabache por la palabra "adorable".

\- Bueno si tu lo dices.

\- Vamos no es para que te pongas celoso - Le dijo con una sonrisa picara ahora viéndolo.

\- No estoy celoso May solo lo dije por tratarlo de esa forma nada más - Respondió negándose a lo dicho por la chica mientras seguía comiendo - Además si lo alimentas demasiado engordada.

\- Je tienes razón deberé disminuir un poco para que Pikachu no pierda su forma adorable - Sonrió bajo viendo la actitud del azabache que también le resultaba "tierno" a su manera.

Luego de terminar de comer ambos salieron del establecimiento con rumbo a su "oficina" pero antes de partir, May los llamo deteniendo su andar.

\- Chicos esperen un momento - Dijo May que se acerco al azabache y le entregaba unos cupones - Por agradecimiento por la ayuda que nos haces te entrego estos cupones de comida gratis.

\- ¡Enserio! Gracias May eres grandiosa - Dijo alegré mientras recibía los cupones - Mira Pikachu ahora tendremos comida gratis.

\- Me alegro por ustedes espero que tengan cuidado en el camino.

\- No te preocupes unos simples ladrones no me detendrá - Expreso confiado por su experiencia a peligros grandes.

\- Tienes razón hasta la otra Ash y también a ti Pikachu - Luego de despedirse de sus clientes preferidos la castaña se adentró al establecimiento de nuevo.

\- Bien de vuelta a casa.

Entonces comenzaron su recorrido de nuevo a su hogar, luego de un trayecto de media hora donde tuvo pequeñas demoras peleando con simples delincuentes que no ofrecían gran desafíos para el azabache y su compañero Pikachu que luego de eso llegaron a su hogar.

\- Bien a sido un día muy agitado - Se expreso cansado luego de hacer un poco de ejercicio con esos sujetos y los delincuentes - Al fin dulce hogar.

\- Pika - De pronto su compañero se detiene en su camino mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaba la puerta del establecimiento de su hogar, alertando al azabache.

\- Un ladrón lo que me faltaba - Se dijo al observa al sujeto que estaba en la enfrente de la puerta - ¡Oye tu ladrón sera mejor que te retires de mi hogar!

\- ¡Kyyyyyyaaa! - Se asunto la chica al oir el grito tan fuerte de Ash que retrocedio del lugar tratando de alejarse de aquel sujeto que estaba bajo las sombras.

\- Un momento esa forma de gritar - Entonces se acerco hacia esa persona para luego quedar impresionado de quien se trataba - ¡¿Eres tu de nuevo?!

Entonces al acercarse resulto que era la misma chica que salvo hace rato.

\- Ah volvemos de nuevo - Le dijo asombrada por volver a ver a su "salvador" junto con Pikachu.

\- Que estas haciendo en mi hogar - Trato de encontrar una explicación del porque estaba aquí a estas horas altas de la noche.

\- A este es tu hogar.

\- Oye aún no respondes a mi pregunta del porque estas aquí.

\- Y-Yo estoy aquí para el trabajo de ayudante de un caza recompensa.

\- ¿Ah? A que te refie...- Entonces recordó ese anuncio que le hizo Paul de que su ayudante vendría hoy - No me digas que eres el ayudante que me dijeron que vendría.

\- Aja esa soy yo.

\- Pero si eres una chica - Aquel comentario molesto a la chica que solo quería tener el puesto de ayudante pero para Ash era una burla que le hicieron - (Me las pagaras Paul)

\- Ah disculpa si no es lo que tenias pensado de ser ayudante, si es así entonces me retiro.

\- Espera.

\- ¡Ah! - Se dijo por le cambio de actitud del chico - Ahora que ocurre, has cambiado de parecer.

\- Dime ah ah ¿Como te llamas?

\- Dawn...mi nombre es Dawn - Respondió la chica de ojos azules mientras se presentaba al azabache - ¿Y tú como te llamas?

\- Ash Ketchum pero solo dime Ash.

\- Es un gusto conocerte Ash y bien que es lo que necesitas.

\- Que sabes hacer como ayudante - Aquella pregunta le resulto incomodo ya que tenia que tener un ayudante de todos modos incluso si es una chica.

\- Bueno puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas - Le respondió de una manera tierna la chica mientras veía al chico que seria su jefe.

\- Uh...cualquier cosa... - Dijo mientras veía a la chica de cerca poniéndola nerviosa por la mirada tan directa que tenia.

\- Per-Pervertido - Dijo la chica que se cubría con su mano su pecho al ver la mirada maliciosa del chico - Después de todo eres igual a todos ellos.

\- Es-Espera un momento no te saque ideas locas yo solo estaba pensando en lo que has dicho, además no me compares que no soy un pervertido - Se defendió el azabache de la acusación de la chica que estaba con cara de no creerle nada.

\- Entonces porque me mirabas de esa forma.

\- Ah... sobre eso me preguntaba si sabes hacer labores de limpieza.

\- Pues si se hacerlo - Dijo Dawn por la pregunta tan rara del chico.

\- Entonces quedas contratada Dawn - Dijo Ash que aprobaba a la chica de ser su ayudante.

\- Enserio - Le brillo los ojos de la peliazul a ser aceptada.

\- Bien entonces como ya quedo arreglado, puedes pasar a mi oficina - Entonces abrió la puerta de su domicilio donde la chica se llevo una grata sorpresa - Bien Dawn para mañana te dejo el puesto de mi ayudante así que te encargadas de la limpieza del puesto de trabajo.

\- ¡¿Ah?! A eso te referías con que si sabia labores de limpieza - Se dijo con cara anonadada al descubrir el hecho de que trabajaría como empleada del hogar.

\- Hay algún problema.

\- ¡Ah! Para nada con gusto acepto el puesto Ash - Dijo moviendo las manos aceptando su puesto como ayudante.

\- Bien Pikachu es hora de descansar - Respondió mientras se iba a su habitación junto con su compañero que lucia cansado.

\- Espera yo donde voy a dormir.

\- Un momento no tienes un lugar donde pasar la noche - Dijo el azabache recibiendo un no de parte de la chica - No me digas que eres de otra cuidad.

\- Si he venido por el puesto que anunciaron en Internet.

\- ¡Enserio! - Se impresiono por la respuesta de la chica - (Paul si que tienes una forma de molestarme)

Entonces ya de noche se observaba a una tierna peliazul durmiendo tranquilamente en una cómoda cama que a su lado estaba el pequeño Pikachu que dormía en unos de los cajones del ropero, mientras Ash se encontraba durmiendo en una fría pero cómodo sofá mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.

\- Eso será un día que jamás olvidaré - Se dijo mientras temblaba de frío a pesar de estar tapado con sabanas.

Esta historia continuara...


	2. Como entrenar a tu ayudante (Parte 1)

Hola de nuevo aquí yo con cara de impresión de que tenga 4 comentarios veo que les gusta la historia, me siento plenamente feliz por darle una oportunidad a este fic que sera de su agrado, tengo entendido de que algunos le han dado oportunidad de averiguar la intención de esta historia, tengo varias ideas al respecto, ya que esta cuenta con temporadas (o sagas como les gusten) de las aventuras del caza recompensa y su fiel ayudante en un mundo donde abunda el misterio y extraña vida de unas criaturas con poderes fuera de lo común (ya sabrán a que me refiero). Creo que algunos se preguntaran del shipping que al parecer por ese motivo lo leen (eso para las personas del fanfiction), no les puedo decir quien podría ser la afortunada de tener el corazón de nuestro querido y despistado héroe...ya que solo el tiempo lo sabrá pero si le tengo por seguro que ocurrida desmadres de las chicas por enamorarlo (ups spoiler), de la acción tenga lo por seguro que se vera alucinantes y la comedia vendría como el platillo de la historia ya que ocurrida miles de locuras que los va a entretener.

Como sabrán la dinámica de la historia es diferente a mis otras historias, el motivo es que pruebo un nuevo estilo de acciones y ocurrencias de los personajes por eso es que me esfuerzo en traerles algo nuevo y extraño momento, como idea de este capitulo se me ocurrió luego de ver una película muy entretenida con un poco de mis locuras por las cosas pervertidas (aunque eso viene por el estilo de darle gracias).Bien para acabar de hablar de mis locas ideas a futuro, comencemos con la historia que sera una gran grata prueba de que hay que se cuidadoso cuando vives con una chica.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de la compañía de "Pokémon Company" yo solo me encargo de crear la historia.

Hay quienes dicen que tener a alguien a tu lado puede ser la mejor cosa del mundo, preparando ideas juntos siendo una ayuda grata para ambos. Este no es mi caso en absoluto, se preguntaran porque...la respuesta es muy sencilla que por causas del destino debo tener por obligado de otras personas de mi mismo oficio tener un ayudante a regañadientes de mi voluntad, luego de provocar grandes daños que afectaron a varias personas de dicha cuidad que por así decirlo afecto la reputación de todos por mi "error", al final tuve que estar de acuerdo por Paul que el muy maldito ya lo había hecho con anticipación al tener mi ayudante, grande fue mi sorpresa que dicho ayudante que me trajo Paul era en realidad una chica (no se confundan no soy machista), solo que la idea de alguien que luce como una chica normal y corriente pueda sobrevivir a las peligrosas misiones que llevan a la muerte, así que por alzares del destino tuve que contratarla dándole un trabajo práctico de limpieza, se preguntaran porque pues mi respuesta seria que no podría rechazarla ya que no me asignaría mas trabajos, a veces pienso que mis compañeros solo lo hicieron para tenerme en cuidado de la delicada chica, sabre que no tendré más opción que entrenarla como se debe.

 ** _Acto 2: Como entrenar a tu ayudante (Parte 1)_**

Era un día soleado con nubes dispersadas en cuidad Verde donde las ocurrencias de la vida diaria eran la misma de siempre aburridas y monotonías para la gente común, excepto para mi que debía lidiar con una nueva carga en mi hogar. Luego de pensar lo ocurrido ayer me levante de mi "cama", con dificultad me pare luego de sentir un malestar en mi espalda por culpa de la incomoda manera de dormir, así que me di un estirón para volver a enderezarme en su lugar mi columna.

\- Bien un nuevo día ha llegado - Me intente alentar como siempre para luego de un corto tiempo de camino que di en mi casa, me di cuenta de una maleta de color azul marino estaba en la sala cerca del baño supuse que era de mi nueva ayudante, suspire un poco al ver que mi vida estaría de una forma nueva por así decirlo, cambio mi mirada hacia el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared - Vaya ya son las 10 de la mañana, creo que dormir demasiado bien lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes.

Así que luego de fui a mi habitación donde se encontraba actualmente mi ayudante peli-azul, proseguí a tocar la puerta un par de veces luego de unos segundos de no recibí respuesta de ella, entonces abrí mi puerta y camine despacio pensando que aún seguía dormida, pero luego de comprobar que mi cama estaba vacía pero ordenada y encontrar e mi compañero amarillo aún dormido, supe que Dawn no se encontraba en mi habitación.

\- Habrá salido a pasear en el parque - Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió luego de no encontrarla por la casa luego de despertarme, así que sin preocupación fui a mi ropero a sacar una toalla y mi cepillo para asearme como suelo hacer todos los días.

Luego de coger mi cosas necesarias para mi higiene, me fui hacia la puerta del baño abriéndola sin problema y pasando a su interior, ya estando adentro Ash paso a quitarse su polo y enrollándolo en una bola como si una pelota se tratada lo lanzo hacia la cesta con una gran maniobra dando en el blanco.

Se acerco hacia el lavado donde comenzó a lavarse los dientes, por un rato estaba limpiando hasta que supo que ya había acabado, luego de escupir la pasta blanca fue rumbo hacia la bañera para terminar su rutina diaria de la mañana, así que poniendo su toalla en su hombro fue donde estaba la bañera que estaba en puerta movible, luego de pasar al lugar se acerco hacia la repisa para cuando fue al lugar noto algo peculiar, unos accesorios que no usaba y que jamás usaría, ya que era para chicas.

\- No puede ser...- Se alarmo al saber de quien era las cosas, para cambiar su vista donde su la gota que derramo el vaso ya luego se alarmo demasiado al ver una figura femenina de cuerpo escultural por así decirlo en la puerta hecha vidrio transparente en la ducha, tan sorpresa lo impacto al joven de piel moreno, así que con cuidado dio pasos suaves hacia atrás nervioso de que lo descubra en una situación así, ya que para Ash era unos de esos casos en lo que nunca le ocurrida en su vida.

Ya casi llevando a la puerta de la ducha, sintió un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda conocido como "piel de gallina" que para casos normales seria por la corriente fría del viento de la pequeña ventana de la bañera, pero su instinto le advirtió de otra cosa ya que había visto en algunos caso en especial en los animes, donde el chico "inocente" era descubierto, al espiarle en la ducha a una hermosa chica de pechos grandes, para Ash le resultaba ilógico que pasara esa situación en la vida real, ya que la chica que era su ayudante no tenia tan grandes pero no tampoco pequeños pechos al verla por la puerta transparente, entonces sacudió su cabeza levemente para que sus pensamientos locos fueron borrados por las idioteces que se le ocurrían en este momento, así que respirando hondo se volteo al ver al otro lado y para sorpresa del chico no vio nada, solo se oyó el grito de la chica de ojos azules que estaba en paños menores al ver a su nuevo jefe, que a la primera apretó muy fuerte su puño derecho, que sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo un gran puño directo en la barbilla del pobre azabache, que sin previo aviso le lanzó por unos momentos en el aire para caer en el suelo noqueado, mientras Dawn corría hacia afuera del baño cerrando los ojos avergonzada por el momento incomodo que tuvo con el chico de ojos cafés en su primer día como ayudante.

Transcurrido una hora de lo ocurrido en el baño, Dawn ya cambiada fue haciendo su labores de limpieza que le había sido asignada, cuando veía al chico que se encontraba con su compañero amarillo tomando su desayuno, pero cuando Ash notaba que la chica lo estaba viendo, ella se volteaba de forma torpe para fingir que no había sido vista, hasta que al azabache ya cansado decidió terminar con el silencio que había en el ambiente, ya que le molestaba esa actitud de la chica pensado que lo veía como una persona que pervierte a las chicas en el trabajo.

\- Dawn puedes dejar de tu labor un rato, necesito hablar un momento contigo - Dijo cortante viendo de forma directa a su ayudante, que ella al ser vista por él fue a pasos torpes hasta llegar.

\- ¿Qu-Qué se le ofre-ofrece je-jefe?

\- Dawn...primero llamarme Ash ¿entendido? Ya que me molesta esa actitud de grandeza, sintiéndote alguien de rango inferior.

\- E-Esta bien Señor Ash.

\- Eso tampoco Dawn.

\- ¿Joven Ash?

\- Me haces sentir como la realeza, solo te pido que me llames por mi nombre "Ash".

\- A-Ash.

\- Vez no es tan difícil decirlo.

\- Pika Pika - Pikachu se reía como loco por la discusión de ambos humanos de diferente género.

\- Bien Dawn, ahora que ya podemos hablar de forma natural, tenemos que hablar lo que ocurrió en la mañana.

De pronto la chica temió lo peor, al saber lo que quería hablarle de lo ocurrido en el baño.

\- ¡Ah! L-Lo siento A-Ash por haber-haberlo golpearle, si tienes que despedirme lo entenderé.

Para cuando la chica iba por su cosas, una mano la sostuvo en el intento de salir huyendo de la sala llegándose a avergonzar, por esa manera del chico al detenerla.

\- No tienes que irte Dawn, fue solo un mal entendido.

La chica se detuvo un momento pensando lo que decía, mientras se oyó como si algo se cayera al suelo, por la curiosidad fue a girar su vista para ver que cayo pero se sorprendió al observo como su jefe estaba en el suelo con la cabeza agachada.

\- Lo siento Dawn - Solo dijo esto mientras estaba con la cabeza al suelo, ya que le resultaba vergonzoso contar lo detalles de la ducha - Puedes pedir algo lo que quieras.

La chica solo escucho lo que había dicho, en su vida jamás se imagino que alguien se agachada ante ella ya que le resultaba extraño ver esa escena que no sabía que decir.

El chico al notar que la chica no respondía, pensó que no lo perdonaría por verla casi desnuda, si eso se podría describir al verla por la puerta de cristal de la ducha, aunque para Ash también le resulto un poco culposo su caso ya que en primer lugar, la puerta del baño estaba abierta así que ella también debe compartir la culpa de que pasada esto, aún siguiendo pensando en más cosas, dejo de pensar al escuchar la voz de su ayudante.

\- Esta bien A-Ash te perdono pero...pero...

Aquella actitud tímida de la chica al tratar de hablarle, no le molestaba en los más mínimo ya que era común en el primer día más bien le extrañaba al saber que le pediría por su perdón.

\- Quiero que tú también me perdones - Dijo de una manera tan rápida que apenas fue escuchado por el chico ya que Pikachu estaba distraído comiendo sus alimentos.

\- ¿¡Eh?! ¿A que se debe ese perdón?

\- Lo quiero decir es por el incidente de la mañana, te lastime en un acto que no pensé - La chica hablo con calma para tratar de explicar sin tener que recordar el incidente.

\- No debes preocuparte por el golpe Dawn, solo me dejaste inconsciente por unos minutos - Se paro luego de estar en el piso para verla que aún mantenía una mirada nerviosa la chica viendo el temor de Dawn, el chico se le ocurrió una manera de animarla - Sabes Dawn - Llama la atención de la chica que pasa a verlo - No pegas nada, más incluso hubieras peleado junto con nosotros esa noche.

Ash empezó a reír por recordar la paliza que le dio a eso sujetos, claro con la ayuda de su compañero mientras aquella chica solo se quedo viendo la actitud del chico lucia sin preocupaciones al igual que Pikachu, por lo cual contagiándose del habiente tan como decirlo "alegré" comenzó a reía levemente por primera vez la chica no se sentía intimidada al chico incluso le parecía "lindo" a su manera de cambiar lo malo por uno feliz, algo que no se esperaba por como sus amigos de la infancia, en su pueblo natal del país de Sinnoh sobre los peligros que abría, como al tener cuidado con los caza recompensas que podrían usarla como objetos de placer o algo mucho peor se usada como carnada en misiones de muerte.

Pero ahora al ver que Ash no resultaba ser como decían, por primera vez se sintió calmada para cuando dejaron de reír, el chico de cabello oscuro se acerco hacia la chica mientras este sonreí al cumplir con su objetivo de alegrarla en este trabajo.

\- Ves que nos malo expresar tus miedos Dawn, acá no somos tan malos como dicen por ahí, incluso si intento acerté daño o algo pervertido puedes contar con Pikachu que de seguro me dará una fuerte carga eléctrica al saber que estoy lastimando a una chica linda.

Aquel elogio la hizo sonrojo leve, no solo por el hecho de considerarla linda, sino decir lo que ella pensaba al principio antes de aceptar el trabajo.

\- Gracias Ash y Pikachu - Junto valor para expresar sus emociones ante el chico - Estoy segura que daré lo mejor de mi en este trabajo.

\- No necesitas esforzarte mucho Dawn - Pero luego de decir eso, noto como la chica se mostraba un poco extrañada - Solo debes avanzar como puedas en tus limites y superar tus debilidades.

Luego de una extraña conversación para ambos al cambiar el tema del incidente de la ducha, fue un buen motivo para llevar la confianza de su ayudante de ojos azules hacia ellos aunque luzca extraño lo dicho.

\- Bien Dawn ahora que tienes un poco confianza, se me a ocurrido algo mejor para remendar nuestro pequeño accidente.

\- ¿De que modo Ash?

\- De que ambos pidamos algo que queremos que el otro haga, claro que no sea algo pervertido o imposible por el otro.

Aquella idea le pareció en el fondo algo justo que solo acepto aquel acuerdo del chico.

\- Bien que vas a pedir Dawn.

\- Haber...- Entonces Dawn coloco su mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba que pedirle, ella no quería pedir algo material ya que seria aprovecharse de su confianza entonces pensó en algo que puede beneficiar a ambos - Ya lo decidí Ash - Entonces el mencionado la escuchaba muy atento - Quiero tener mi propio cuarto así nosotros no tendríamos problema alguna en la noche.

Le sorprendió la idea de la chica que le pareció agradable así que solo acepto con gusto.

\- Bien Dawn ahora es mi turno para pedir - Se tomo su tiempo viendo como su ayudante esperaba hasta que decidió dar su pedido - Puedas darme un gran auto deportivo de tu salario.

\- ¡Eh! - La chica no se esperaba tremendo pedido del chico, al saber que no ganaría nada mientras miraba asustada hasta que oyó la risa de Ash al verla en ese estado.

\- Es una broma Dawn, aunque dio un poco de gracia tu mirada.

La cara de la chica se sintió un poco molesta por la broma de chico, ya que le iba a dar un ataque.

\- Bien Dawn ahora enserio, se me a ocurrido que cocines para nosotros.

\- Me parece bien Ash, casi me asusta con lo de darte mi salario.

\- Bueno Dawn es algo que debes acostumbrarte cuando estés con nosotros - Se rasco un poco la nariz para cuando termino se acerco a la chica extendiendo su mano - Esta dicho nuestro acuerdo Dawn.

\- Esta dicho Ash.

Luego de solucionar las cosas ambos jovenes junto a Pikachu volvieron a hacer sus labores.

Mientras Ash se encontraba en la otra habitación que estaba cerca de la suya, fue a verlo para comprobar que sería un buen lugar para la habitación de Dawn.

\- Bien Pikachu manos a la obra - Respondió animado comenzando a sacar cada caja sucia junto con su compañero que usaba un plumero para quitar el polvo.

En el otro lado Dawn había llegado a la casa, luego de hacer las compras para el almuerzo, ella vio feliz como Ash estaba haciendo lo que le pidió.

\- Bien debo dar lo mejor de mí - Se dijo mientras entraba a la cocina preparando los alimentos para comenzar a cocinar.

Luego de pasado 2 horas de tanto labores para los tres, al fin habían acabado su pedido correspondiente.

\- Bien Dawn ya acabe de hacer tu propio cuarto - Se acerco junto con Pikachu mientras se secaban luego de un intenso trabajo.

Luego de avisarle la de cabellos azules fue hacia el lugar, en donde entro para ver una cama con una mesa de noche, aunque lucia simple podría mejorarlo dándole unos toques con su creatividad.

\- Te ha quedado bien Ash - Le agradeció del trabajo que le hizo pero luego observa como Pikachu se quejaba por algo que se le había olvidado a la chica - ¡Ah lo siento Pikachu! Gracias por la limpieza.

El mencionado solo asintió al agradecerle causando una pequeña gracia en la chica por el comportamiento tan respetuosa que tenia el roedor eléctrico, para cuando terminaba el agradecimiento de su cuarto fue ahora su turno de cumplir su pedido.

\- Bien chicos es momento de que coman una deliciosa comida hecho por mi luego de tener un trabajo tan audaz - Menciono guiñando con estilo a ambos por terminar su labor que de inmediato fueron a la mesa con solo mencionarlo - Vaya si que son rápidos.

Entonces fue con ellos hacia la mesa donde estaba la sala, ya que había tenido listo la comida un buen rato, al llegar ya vio como ambos estaban en la mesa esperándola.

\- Bien Dawn siéntate a comer con nosotros - Aquella pregunta alegro a la chica al ser tomada en cuenta en el grupo.

\- ¡Muchas Gracias!

Agradeció tomando asiento con los tres aunque Pikachu comía arriba de la mesa por no poder llegar hacia la mesa, para Dawn no era ningún problema que estuviera con ellos.

\- Bien espero que lo disfruten chicos me esforzó para que quedara bien - Dijo con mucho optimismo mientras los tres iban a comenzar a comer.

\- Muy bien es momento de probarlo.

Tanto Ash como Pikachu dieron el primer bocado a la comida hecha por Dawn, que para cuando lo probaron se quedaron con la mirada perdida por un rato para luego gritar como locos saliendo corriendo hacia el lavado con mucha urgencia, cosa que extraño a Dawn al verlo actuar así.

\- ¡¿Que les sucede?! - Se pregunto preocupada para luego ver la comida que hizo - ¿Se debe a lo que prepare?

Así que probo un poco de su comida, que al probarlo solo se sintió un ardor leve por lo preparado, asuntando por lo que hizo.

\- ¡No puede ser le puse demasiado condimento! - Se dijo para luego ir por un vaso de agua para quitar el ardor del sabor.

Luego de un rato de sufrir por la comida preparada por Dawn lograron recuperarse del momento teniendo la boca un poco roja por el sabor picante, mientras la chica de nuevo lucia nerviosa volviendo a su lado tímida, tratando de disculparse de ambos que tenían una mirada molesta especialmente Pikachu que estaba de peor manera al probar gran parte.

\- Dawn ya deja de disculparte - Trato de calmarla ya que lucia agitada la chica de que la despidieran por provocar este malestar de estomago que aún lo sentía ambos.

\- Sien-Siento el daño que los provoque no sabía que le había puesto demasiado condimento.

\- Dime una cosa Dawn - La chica le presto atención aunque un poco asustada al ver la cara de Ash por la hinchazón de sus labios - Sabes cocinar.

\- Ah bueno...- De pronto la chica se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa por la pregunta.

\- Dawn - Se expreso mirándola a que diga la verdad.

\- Yo no se cocinar realmente, solo seguí el manual de cocina pensando que me ayudaría bastante, ¡Lo siento mucho chicos! - Junto ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos arrepentida de lo sucedido.

\- Ah...debi saberlo - Suspiro mientras miraba a la chica sabiendo de que no lo hizo a apropósito, aún recordó lo que dijo anteriormente sobre mejorar que solo se le ocurrió que ella se estaba esforzando en hacer lo mejor.

\- Ya puedes dejar de hacer eso Dawn, si no sabias cocinar solo debiste decirlo - Aquel chico entendía a la perfección el esfuerzo que daba recordándola a "ella" en su propia manera de mejorar.

\- Estoy demasiada apenada de lo ocurri...- No pudo acabar de decir al sentir la mano del chico en su cabeza que al instante la levanto viendo como Ash daba una mirada tranquilizadora.

\- ¡No te rindas hasta el final!

\- ¿Ah? - Se dijo por esa palabra dicha - Que significa exactamente eso.

\- Ah bueno como te lo puedo explicar - Se quedo un rato pensando hasta que sonrió al saber que decirle - Significa que no debes tirar la toalla en lo que haces y seguir mejorando hasta que al fin lo logres.

La chica se quedo impresionada de oír esas palabras que solo levanto su mirada, ahora viendo segura de si misma.

\- Gracias por las palabras - Respondió de manera normal para luego observar como Ash se iba junto con Pikachu hacia la sala.

\- Vienes con nosotros Dawn.

\- ¿A donde?

\- A comer obvio, ya que necesito algo de comer y se el lugar perfecto para eso ¿vienes?

\- Claro.

Entonces luego de salir de su hogar-oficina el caza recompensa Ash con su ayudante Dawn y claro esta su compañero Pikachu fueron hacia el mejor lugar para comer, pero el azabache solo tenia algo plasmado en su mente de lo ocurrido.

\- (Si quiero vivir jamás debo dejar que Dawn toque la cocina) - Se dijo preocupado mientras recordaba ese mal momento que le paso mientras los tres seguían en su camino hacia el pequeño establecimiento de su amiga castaña.

Esta historia continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción de la nueva vida de Ash junto con su ayudante Dawn. que no seria como él lo hubiera imaginado, ya que solo seria el comienzo de su gran esfuerzo por entrenarla dando momento que nuca se imagino para cuando llegue el verdadero peligro.

Buenos chicos espero que les haya gustado en la redacción de esta historia que traerá grandes sorpresa, que atraed el misterio de cosas que desconocen y personajes que serán mencionados a futuro espero que les haya gustado el capitulo comente que les pareció Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	3. Como entrenar a tu ayudante (Parte 2)

Hola a todos los lectores tanto como comentan o leen bueno agradezco que la historia les agrade a todos si bien va empezar como una aventura de locuras y peligros si bien esto es parte fundamental de la historia de seguro les gustara, bien es momento de darle continuación de este divertido fic de Ash y Dawn.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

La vida que tengo se a vuelto unos de mis tormentos a saber que va a ser complicado entrenar a mi novata ayudante pero bueno es un reto que debo afrontarlo como un buen caza recompensa, aunque casi me mata por la comida que preparo pero estamos en un buen comienzo de ambos, solo espero sobrevivir junto con mi compañero Pikachu en esta difícil etapa que estamos pasando.

 ** _Acto 3: Como entrenar a tu ayudante (Parte 2)_**

Luego de casi mi muerte cercana a manos de mi ayudante Dawn tuvimos que ir a comer en mi lugar favorito un restaurante que preparaba lo más delicioso y con un precio cómodo el sueño de cualquiera que busca ahorra algunos centavos.

Si bien fue la mejor opción para quitarnos el dolor de estomago que sufríamos Pikachu y yo también era una excelente idea para que Dawn conociera el lugar en la cuidad así que digamos que fue una buena idea.

\- Oigan chicos que fue lo que les ocurrió - Pregunto la castaña conocida como May al ver los labios hinchados tanto de Ash como Pikachu que le causaba un poco de gracia al verlos, aunque ellos no hablaron nada solo dirigieron su mirada a la peli-azul que se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza por el incidente provocado.

\- Lo siento - Fue lo único que respondió al ver la cara de ellos al hacerla responsable del incidente.

\- Oye... no te había visto en este lugar eres nueva en la cuidad - Aquella pregunta le pareció curiosa a May al ver por primera vez a aquella acompañante de Ash.

\- Ah disculpa por no presentarme... mi nombre es Dawn y soy la nueva ayudante de Ash - Se presento de forma educada al conocer a una conocida por su jefe.

\- ¡Vaya que impresionante!

\- Su-Sucede algo - Dawn se había preocupado por la forma que aquella chica la observaba al decir que era la ayudante, aunque luego observa como veía a Ash con una mirada maliciosa.

\- No conocía esos gustos tuyos Ash y pensar que eras un chico bueno jejeje - Dijo en tono burlón May al conocer aquel lado oscuro de su cliente favorito, para Dawn esto le resulto muy vergonzoso la situación pero Ash no se inmutaba a la burla de ella al conocerla como era ella.

\- No te hagas locas ideas May - Dijo mientras seguía en su objetivo de comer - Dawn fue asignara a mi por unos colegas de mi misma profesión nada más, aunque tu debes saberlo May...

En un ágil movimiento Ash tomo la cadera de la joven castaña para acercarlo lo más cercano posible sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el lugar menos a pequeño roedor que conocía las mañas de su compañero.

\- Que seras siempre mi preferida en todo - Dijo con voz ronca cerca del oído de la chica poniéndola un poco nerviosa por la cercanía, aunque no tanto al conocer como al chico le gustaba jugar con fuego.

\- Por supuesto Ash, podríamos hacerlo en privado para más comodidad- Dijo con el mismo tono cerca del cazador, la tensión se llevaba en el aire para el grupo especial mente para Dawn que solo estaba sonrojada por oír aquella propuesta indecente en ambos jóvenes pero luego observa con extrañeza al oír las risas de ambos como si la situación fuera algo gracioso.

\- Jajaja Dawn no puedo creer que te hayas creído todo.

\- ¡¿Ah?! En-Entonces no era cierto su romance lujurioso - Exclamo en tono de sorpresa aún sonrojada por tratarse de una broma rara de ambos.

\- Vaya Dawn no pensé que tuvieras una imaginación tan pervertida al pensar que hay algo "más" entre Ash y yo - Respondió May que se acerco de manera picara hacia la ayudante por lo divertido que era hacerle creer algo comprometedor - Aunque si quieres podrías hacerlo juntas no tengo problema alguno jijiji.

\- ¡Ah! ¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡Soy una chica! - Grito alarmada por la propuesta de la castaña tanto asustada como ofendida.

\- Tranquila Dawn solo fue una broma jejeje eres una chica que se lo toma en serio todo lo que le dicen - Cuando la peli-azul se había calmado por aquella proposición indecente de la amiga de Ash solo suspiro relajada por tratase de nuevo de la ocurrencia.

\- Que bueno (suspiro aliviada)... aunque lo siento no estoy acostumbrada al saber si se trata de una broma, ya que siempre tengo la costumbre de tomarlo enserio todo lo que me dicen - Se disculpo luego de aquella broma mientras veía a la castaña - Disculpa pero como te llamas señorita.

\- Mi nombre es May y soy una trabajadora de este establecimiento - Respondió orgullosa golpeando su pecho mientras le mostraba el lugar.

\- May no deberías exagerar demasiado que harás que Dawn se crea todo - Decía con gracia Ash mientras seguía en lo suyo provocando que su amiga lo viera fastidiada.

\- Ja ja que gracioso Ash.

\- Así soy yo - Dijo con cierta carisma guiñando el ojo luego de acabar de comer mientras veía a ambas chicas - May podrías ayudarme en un asunto importante.

\- Y ¿Qué asunto importante es para que el mismo Ash Ketchum me lo pidiera con tanta urgencia?

De pronto el cazador solo miro por unos momentos a su ayudante extrañando un poco a Dawn por la mirada de su jefe que este solo volvio a mirar a la castaña.

\- Necesito que me preste algunas de tus cosas para entrenar a Dawn - Dijo con seriedad el asunto que para May lo tomo como un reto.

\- Por supuesto te ayudare con tu ayudante Ash - Le guiño al acepta la propuesta del azabache aunque para Dawn le parecía un poco raro como nerviosa a la palabra "entrenar" por su jefe que fue visto por él.

\- Tranquila Dawn no sera tan peligroso - Dijo calmado a la chica al saber que su vida no corre peligro - Solo sera leve para tu entrenamiento de ayudante.

\- Que tan le-leve te re-refieres.

\- Ya lo veras - Dijo esto último con una mirada maliciosa poniendo inquieta a Dawn por la clase de entrenamiento que tendría.

Así que sin perder tiempo luego que terminaran de comer los tres incluido también Pikachu se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del establecimiento donde estaba grande el área para practicar con Dawn en la prueba de ayudante.

\- Bien Dawn acá estará bien para ver tus habilidades como ayudante - Decía caminando alrededor de ella mirándola en forma de inspección - Como sabrás la vida que llevarás estará llena de peligros y quiero evitar que sufras retraso en el transcurso de la misión, has entendido.

\- Si lo he entendido Ash - Respondió de forma segura al afrontar la prueba que era importante para ella aprobarlo si o si por un motivo en "especial".

\- Bien chicos los dejaré solos en su entrenamiento debo cumplir con mi trabajo nos vemos luego - Así sin más May abandono el lugar no sin antes dirigir la mirada en la peli-azul - Buena suerte Dawn.

Luego de salir de lugar ambos jóvenes empezaron con las pruebas que resultaría una dura lección tanto para Dawn en aprobarlo como Ash en salir ileso en ayudar.

\- Bien Dawn eres buena usando armas.

\- Para ser sincera nunca no le usado - Entonces de la nada una pistola sale lanzado en dirección hacia a Dawn que lo cogió por instinto haciéndolo tambalea asustara por el repentino objeto que tenia en sus manos.

\- ¡Bien Dawn te daré esta arma para que practiques en la puntería!

\- ¡Por lo menos me lo hubieras dado en la mano! - Dijo enojada la ayudante del azabache por la forma de darle el arma tan peligrosa.

\- Tranquila Dawn solo quería ve tus reflejos jajaja - Pero de la nada recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica de su compañero por jugarle esa clase de broma que este se levanta con el pelo esponjado por el ataque - Esta bien seré amable la próxima vez Pikachu.

\- Gracias Piakchu - Agradeció con una sonrisa la bella joven ayudante por el favor de pequeño roedor amarillo que solo asintió orgulloso al ayudarla.

Luego de aquella escena tan graciosa en parte para Dawn y Pikachu, entonces el cazador posiciono en una mesa vieja varias latas vacías en el lugar mientras posicionaba a una distancia un tanto alejada para Dawn para probar su dotes como pistolera.

\- Bien Dawn estas lista para la prueba - Dijo entusiasmado al probar las habilidades de la chica, aunque en el lado de ella lucia un tanto nerviosa mientras sujetaba el arma provocando la preocupación de Ash al ver su estado - ¿Qué sucede Dawn?

En tanto la nombró, la mencionada solo veía al muchacho un tanto asustada pero no era el hecho de usar un arma el motivo era distinto lo que en realidad le preocupaba.

\- Ash esta seguro que no habrá personas en el camino, no me gustaria lastimar a nadie en el entrenamiento - Era la respuesta que le dio a notar que estaban en un lugar donde había personas, Ash lo sabia pero esto no hizo que tuviera problema alguno.

\- No te preocupes Dawn este lugar esta alejado de la multitud además para no alarmarlos tengo esto - Entonces le mostró un silenciador para la pistola que lo introdujo en el arma con facilidad - Ya esta ahora no habrá peligro de asustar a los transeúntes.

Entonces solucionando el problema del arma la joven ayudante se posiciono en su lugar para disparar mientras Ash y Piakchu estaban en un lugar seguro de la chica preparados para verlo.

\- Cuando quieras hacerlo Dawn - Dijo avisando de comenzar la prueba de tiros.

\- Esta bi-bien - Respondió apuntando el arma con sumo cuidado para cuando estaba preparada ya teniendo en al mira el objetivo, entonces dio un disparo esto fue visto por los espectadores que era Ash y Pikachu pero luego cambio al ver que la potencia del arma era demasiado para Dawn que la tiro al suelo por el impacto.

\- ¡Oye Dawn te encuentras bien! - Dijo preocupado corriendo en el lugar donde estaba entonces al notar que era demasiado para la chica al verla con espirales en los ojos - Creo que es demasiado para ella usar un arma.

Luego de este penoso momento para Dawn luego de recuperar la conciencia luego de quedar inconsciente por el impacto del arma que para Ash era un asunto muy importante encontrar un punto fuerte en su ayudante ya que no podría hacer sus misiones si no tenia la ayuda de ella, así que pensando por poco tiempo solo se le ocurrio un metodo más sencillo ya que lo habria comprobado en el incidente de la ducha.

\- Dawn se me ha ocurrido otra manera en tu entrenamiento - Entonces la joven de ojos azules le presto atención en su nueva idea en entrenar mientras Ash continuaba con su idea - Va a entrenar en los combates en cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¿Combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

\- ¡Claro! ya me has mostrado tu lado de luchadora no te acuerdas.

\- ¡Ah! Te re-refieres a ese momento - Respondió al entender a que se refería exactamente provocando un rubor de la vergüenza al recordarlo.

\- Por supuesto fuiste muy buena en ese golpe - Dijo mostrando el lugar del golpe que recibió en la mañana con orgullo - Y fue un buen golpe que me diste.

\- Pero eso solo fue intencional no soy muy buena peleando.

\- Bueno eso hay que averiguarlo Dawn - Entonces de la nada Ash le levanto la falda mostrando sus bragas de color rosa provocando la vergüenza de la peli-azul al ser vista su ropa interior a la vista del chico que en un impulso de ira se lanzo dando golpes en el aire que era evadidos por el azabache.

\- ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡MUÉRETE!- Dijo siguiendo con sus golpes con los ojos cerrados tratando de darle con total furia.

\- Ya ves Dawn sabes luchar muy bien cuando te lo propones - Respondió esquivando aún los golpes de la chica que seguía lazando con ida - Debería hacerlo todos los días cuando halla momentos de entrar en acción y a la vez puede servir como distracción para los enemigos jejeje.

En un descuido del joven cazador, su ayudante le dio un tremendo golpe en la barbilla siendo un derechazo potente que lo mando por los aires al escuchar lo último.

\- ¡NI DE BROMA HARÁS ESO! - Dijo con total furia aún con los ojos cerrados para cuando recuperaba la cordura noto lo que había hecho hace un rato que fue al lugar de lo ocurrido con Ash que al final lo vio que estaba colgado en lo alto de un edificio al volar muy alto por el golpe.

\- ¡Que fue ese grito! - De pronto aparece May al lugar por escuchar el alboroto de hace un rato al ver lo ocurrido solo noto a Dawn que estaba junto con Pikachu nerviosa viendo arriba que por curiosidad levanto la mirada entonces solo soltó unas carcajadas al ver a Ash inconsciente colgado en las cuerdas de ropa de un edificio cercano - Vaya vaya Ash que fue lo que te ocurrió.

\- No quiero recordarlo - Le dijo una avergonzada Dawn cubriendo su rostro al ver lo que había causado por la ocurrencia anterior mientras Pikachu solo se reía por la paliza que recibió su compañero por hacer cosas pervertidas a la chica en su modo como lo había imaginado.

Luego de liberar al cazador que había recuperado el conocimiento se había reunido con las dos chicas que lo esperaban para que explicada lo ocurrido así que al contarle lo que había pasado solo logro avergonzar a la peli-azul por contarle ese momento embarazoso mientras la castaña solo se reía por la ocurrencia del azabache al tratar de ver la cualidades de su ayudante.

\- Ash solo a ti se te ocurriría tremenda "idea" de ver el potencial de una chica jajaja - Se burlaba con más fuerza por la gracia sucedida mientras veía la cara de Ash que lucia hinchada más de la cuenta - Te has ganado una tremenda gopliza ¿Como se te puede haber ocurrido que ver las bragas de Dawn haría que sacada su lado de boxea-dora?

\- No quiero recordarlo - Respondió cortante evadiendo la pregunta de la castaña mientras se sobaba la cara - Si no tiene nada que hacer podrías curarme la hinchazón May.

Sin decir nada la joven encargada del establecimiento solo salio del lugar para llegar con un botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras Dawn solo se acercaba al lugar para ver el estado de su jefe lastimado.

\- Auch puedes tener un poco de cuidado - Dijo adolorido mientras le pasaba el alcohol en la hinchazón con algodón por la castaña.

\- Perdón "Señor quiero verle las bragas" por no ser cuidadosa - Dijo burlona mente al nombralo con ese apodo que solo avergonzaba al muchacho por lo ocurrido.

Para cuando se había neutralizado la herida aunque la peor parte fue aguantar las bromas que le hacia a cada rato referente a su ayudante, para cuando estaba bien solo se levanto de su lugar para ver a la chica de pelo azul.

\- Dawn ya he visto tu potencial - La chica se mostraba un poco nerviosa al temer lo que le diria al respecto - Ya estas preparada para las misiones conmigo.

Entonces solo mostró el dedo meñique como aprobada en la prueba de entrenamiento.

\- En-Enserio - Se mostró impresionada al saber que paso la prueba pero luego se da cuenta de algo en especial - Espero que no se le ocurra hacer la aprobación solo para verme mi ropa interior.

\- Tra-Tranquila solo lo hice al ver tus habilidades nada más - Dijo agitando las manos al ver la cara asesina de su ayudante - Además no creo que necesite probarlo de nuevo.

\- Felicitaciones Dawn has aprobado - Entonces May solo la abrazo por haber aprobado la prueba quitando-le la furia cambiando a una avergonzada al ser abrazada.

\- (Gracias May) - Se dijo al notar como ella le guiñaba al haberlo salvado de su ayudante - (Bien creó que el entrenamiento ha dado sus frutos aunque me pregunto que pasada en el futuro con Dawn a mi lado).

Entonces el joven Ash solo veía el cielo viendo el hermoso atardecer mientras trataba de encontrar el lado bueno el día de hoy que había sufrido, buscando un lado bueno al asunto con una sonrisa adolorida.

Esta historia continuara...

Hasta aquí con el capitulo que bien sería como un prologo de la historia ya mostrando la iniciación del caza recompensa Ash y su joven bella ayudante Dawn donde el peligro y aventuras y sensualidad (upps) bueno espero que les halla gustado cualquier pregunta puede responder.

Para terminar de explicar les tengo buenas noticias la historia de este fic será con las nuevas actualizaciones de la nueva generación de la séptima, ya saben lo que significa incluición de los nuevos personajes de Alola jejeje bien para acabar comenten que les pareció el capitulo que el próximo será la primera aventura de este dúo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	4. La primera misión del dúo

Hola a todos lo que leen esta historia, bueno hablando claro me alegro que la gente les guste esta historia que se me habría ocurrido hace tiempo, pero bien dejando que la historia va a comenzar de manera lenta para explicar algunos detalles de los personajes al fin a cabo tendrá una trama de misterio, me enteré de los dos capítulos de Pokémon Generaciones aunque fue corto mostró buenas escenas de cada región y de los planes de Giovanni a la historia, sobre la gente que aún se queja sobre el nuevo anime de Sol y Luna debo decir que la animación no fue muy buena que digamos pero nos dejo claro de la historia que llevara aquí entre nos la aparición de Lillie fue genial se mostró de forma kawai que me encanto mucho espero ver como se desarrolla como personaje, respecto a Ash aún debo ver como es su personalidad en el primer capitulo ya que aún tengo ganas de seguir con el anime que fue mi infancia, bien dejo de hablar sobre mis expectativas aunque a ustedes que les parece el nuevo anime de Pokémon, bueno comencemos con el capitulo.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

En una región lejana donde los prados y las montañas eran lo característico del lugar, en un elegante castillo alejado de la civilización de la gente del pueblo, en aquel lugar se celebraba una ceremonia en donde la gente era de buena clase en aquel recinto se encontraba como espectadora la princesa Salvia ella era considerada por todos como la más pura entre las princesas ya que tenia una amabilidad tan grande tanto por los pobladores como la gente de clase a pesar de la perdida de sus padres a tan corta edad aunque los conserje de la realeza se vio a cargo del pueblo hasta que ella cumpliera la edad correspondiente para gobernar.

Ella se consideraba igual que todos los demás sin diferencia alguna y un claro ejemplo era la celebración de su coronación como la reina del pueblo Arruruz en donde todos esperaban la coronación junto a ellos los conserje de la princesa se encontraba como los testigos de la coronación, al apagar las luces se dio con el comienzo de dicha coronamiento.

\- Por favor señores y señoras - Respondió unos de los encargado al público que veía con total atención - Acá estamos presentes para otorgar a nuestra princesa Salvia la coronación a reina del pueblo, ¡Un fuerte aplauso a la princesa Salvia!

Entonces en el acto de nombrarla, apareció ante el público la princesa Salvia que caminaba de forma elegante hacia el recinto del lugar en donde recibía los aplausos de cada invitado cuando llega al fin al lugar donde se encontraba los conserjes para recibí la coronación.

\- Bien tomando la palabra - Dijo un señor mayor que era el encargado de la coronación de cada generación del habito del reino - Princesa Salvia, usted al cumplir con la madurez que se le corresponde nosotros cumpliendo con el testamento del rey y la reina te entregamos a usted el pueblo donde usted llevara a la pros-pedida con los habitantes.

Entonces acercándose a la princesa para entregar la corona pero cuando iba a coronarla sucedió algo inesperado se oyó un disparo de bala el público se alarmo los guardias se alarmaron y lo primero que hicieron fue proteger a la princesa del peligro mientras los otros fueron a buscar al culpable del disparo usando a los Growlithe que olfateando fueron a corriendo hacia el sujeto que corrió del lugar siendo seguiros por los guardias.

\- Rinden-te estas acorralado - Respondió de forma tajante el guardián a tener al culpable del atentado hacia la princesa mientras los Growlithe gruñían al sujeto listo para atacar.

\- Acaso creen que me importa mi vida - Respondió burlándose de los guardias - Este pueblo sufrida por el reinado de esta estúpida princesa.

Aquel insulto desato el enojo de los guardias.

\- Maldito no hables mal de la princesa - Exclamo otro de los guardias.

\- Ustedes creen que esa princesa llevara al bienestar del reino ¡JA! Me dan pena el futuro que tendrán al lado de una mediocre princesa que solo busca la armonía.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! - Dijo otro de los guardias harto de escuchar al sujeto seguí hablando - Ahora me dirás para quien trabajas y el motivo del atentado hacia la princesa Salvia.

\- jejeje...¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! - El sujeto rió aún más fuerte sorprendiendo su actitud - Estúpidos solo soy un simple mensajero de alguien que piensa en el verdadero futuro del pueblo y yo solo me encargo de desechar la basura, pero es una lastima que no pude cumplir mi trabajo con éxito pero al menos otro se ocupara de acabar con la estúpida princesa - Luego de decir eso saco el arma de fuego los guardias se pusieron en la defensiva mientras los Growlithe se preparaban para atacar pero entonces...

\- ¡BANG! - El disparo del arma sonó y algo cayo al suelo para cuando los guardias se dieron cuenta era muy tarde el sujeto se había suicidado dando un disparo en su boca terminado con su vida al instante.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! - Dijeron los guardias al fracaso en la captura del sujeto.

\- Debemos informa a la princesa y los conserjes reales de que el ataque solo fue el principio - Dijo uno de los guardias al escuchar el relato del sujeto.

\- Tienes razón en marcha.

Sin perder tiempo fueron directos a la sala principal donde se hallaba la princesa y los conserjes siendo protegidos por los otros guardias, luego de llegar informo del asunto tranquilizando un poco al saber que solo era uno.

\- Debemos impedir el atentado hacia la princesa Salvia a toda costa - Respondió uno de los ancianos.

\- Esto es grave - Respondió otro de los ancianos preocupado.

Los conserjes se pusieron analizar el asunto de una forma delicada en como proteger a la princesa pero esos pensamientos son interrumpidos por la misma princesa.

\- Señores conserjes no deben poner el peligro a más personas por mi causa, no quiero que halla muertes innecesarias - Respondió de forma suplicante la princesa de cabello azul.

\- No se preocupe princesa tengo una solución - Dijo uno de los guardias llamando la atención del resto.

\- ¿Cual seria la solución para impedir el asesinato de la princesa? - Dijo el anciano del grupo.

\- La princesa debe tener escoltas pero no cualquier sino una con experiencia en los peligros.

\- No me digas que te refieres a los caza recompensa - Dijo al saber el asunto de que hablaba el guardia siendo dicho por un si.

La multitud estuvo pensando en la idea hasta que decidieron aceptarlo por la seguridad de la princesa.

\- Y ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

\- Por supuesto tengo a alguien que puede con el problema - Dijo con total seguridad mientras quedaba el hecho de conseguir la ayuda al problema.

 ** _Acto 4: La primera misión del dúo_**

En una mañana tranquila en cuidad verde la armonía de un nuevo día comenzaba donde los los niños caminaban para ir por la escuela donde la gente se levantaba para comenzar el día lleno de trabajo y...

\- ¡DAWN!

Bueno casi todos estaba en armonía, en la casa-trabajo del azabache estaba junto con su compañero amarillo que miraba la escena más graciosa posible que su corta vida halla visto.

\- A-Ash que su-sucede - Se pregunto nerviosa la chica por el grito de su jefe sin entender el motivo.

\- Aún lo preguntas - Le dijo con la cara roja mientras veía como su ayudante tenia en una cesta su ropa pero no cualquiera exactamente.

\- Porque tienes mis calzoncillos en la cesta - Respondió con vergüenza por la situación de ver como una chica tenia su prenda más sagrada para cualquier hombre alfa.

\- A lo sien-siento solo estaba ayudando en lavar la ropa ya que había terminado de limpiar la casa - La cara de la peli-azul se teñía de color rojo por mencionarlo.

-Solo dámelo yo me encargo de lavar mi ropa propia - Dijo mientras le entregaba la cesta - Dawn a veces pienso que sobre llevas más las cosas de la que te piden.

\- Lo lamento - Dijo decaída la chica que trataba de ayudar.

\- Pika - El roedor eléctrico se mostró enfadado como trato su compañero a la chica de ojos azules, mientras sacaba chispas en sus mejillas amenazando al azabache de disculparse.

\- ¡Esta bien Pikachu! ¡Lo lamento Dawn! Pero debes saber que hay cosas que debes preguntar antes de hacerlo - Dijo de manera nerviosa disculpándose con su ayudante mientras Pikachu dejaba de soltar las descargas tranquilizándolo un poco.

\- ¡Bien debemos prepararnos para nuestra misión que vendrá muy pronto! - Dijo de manera entusiasmada mientras levantaba el brazo animado.

\- ¡SI! ¡PIKA! - Dijeron sus compañeros animados.

Con esa alegría fue el motivo para prepararse para nuevas aventuras... claro en ese entonces ya que luego de eso había pasado 5 días sin una llamada de aviso.

En la sala se encontraba Ash tirado en el sofá leyendo un manga sobre ninjas mientras en otro lado de la casa se encontraba Pikachu jugando con una pelota de goma que lanzaba y recogía a la vez en el lado de Dawn ella estaba tomando una ducha aunque esta vez con la puerta cerrada y claro con la vigilancia del roedor que se había enterado del incidente mientras jugaba con su amiga May por eso estaba en la guardia de la dulce chica de su compañero que casi ve el cuerpo desnudo así el roedor se decía a ver la situación.

El tiempo pasaba mientras Ash seguía leyendo otro manga esta vez de aventuras de piratas mientras Dawn que acababa de bañarse ya estando vestida estaba arreglando su cabello que tardaba más del tiempo necesario ya que ella le encantaba lucir bien ante los demás.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! - Dijo Ash que se levantaba del sofá dejando de leer su manga - Ha pasado 5 días sin una misión esto es demasiado aburridooooooooooooooo.

\- ¡Ash! - Entonces de la entrada del cuarto aparece su ayudante vestida aunque lo más curioso para el cazador era que llevaba una caja en sus manos mientras sonreía.

\- Ahora que ocurre Dawn ¿Y esa caja que contiene?

\- Ah... bueno al ver que no tenemos una misión desde hace 5 días además que que no tengo nada que hacer en la limpieza... me preguntaba si quisieras jugar conmigo un vídeo juego.

\- ¿Vídeo Juego? Acaso te encanta Dawn.

\- S-Si te parece raro ¿no? - Respondió un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿Ah? Porque lo dices - Dijo al no entender el motivo de su vergüenza.

\- B-Bueno ya que es raro que una chica le fascine jugar vídeo juegos.

\- Bueno yo no le encuentro raro al asunto tanto chico como chica pueden jugarlo.

\- Si tienes razón aunque lo extraño es que prefiero jugar juegos de chicos jejeje.

\- ¿Ah? Enserio te encanta jugar juego de chicos Dawn.

\- ¡Si! Digo eh esto a decir verdad cuando era una niña jugaba con mis amigos y ellos me enseñaron lo fascinante que son los vídeo juegos y por eso tengo esa manía de jugar todo que sea de chico, suena raro ¿Verdad?

\- Jajajaja en serio Dawn si te encanta jugarlo no hay problema en que lo juegues eso es decisión tuyo y de nadie más - Aquel comentario alegro a la chica por ver la compresión de su jefe.

\- Enserio lo dices Ash.

\- ¡Claro! Además que estaría fascinado de jugar contigo - Dijo con sinceridad alegrando a la peli-azul por conocer a alguien que la comprenda en su afición - Aunque claro yo elijo el protagonista.

\- ¡Ah! De eso nada yo siempre soy la protagonista en cada juego - Dijo de forma infantil.

\- Entonces decidamos con piedra papel o tijera - Respondió de manera retadora ya teniendo listo su mano.

\- Acepto el reto - Dijo de manera seria.

\- (Vaya se lo toma muy en serio) - Se dijo al ver como cambio su estilo "kawai" al de una verdadera mujer que esta dispuesta a todo para no perder.

\- Bueno comencemos Papel - Dijo Dawn comenzando a poner su mano atrás de ella.

\- Piedra - Dijo Ash de la misma forma.

\- ¡TIJERA! - Ambos mostraron sus manos mostrando como triste mente Ash había perdido a poner piedra mientras Dawn solo daba una cara de felicidad a ganarle sacando papel.

\- ¡GANE! - Dijo celebrando su victoria dando pequeños brinco.

\- (Enserio se lo tomo muy en serio) - Se dijo impresionado por el cambio de actitud de su ayudante volviendo a su forma "kawai".

\- Bien Ash comencemos a jugar - Dijo con suma alegría tomando confianza en tomar la mano del azabache llevándolo hacia el pequeño televisor.

\- (Si que le fascina los juegos que hasta olvido su vergüenza en tener contacto con alguien) - Se dijo con una cara llena de felicidad al notar como su ayudante estaba teniendo más confianza con la gente.

Mientras en el pueblo de Arruruz los conserjes estaban esperando la respuesta de los caza recompensa desde hace 5 días, en ese tiempo la princesa Salvia se encontraba escoltada toda las 24 horas por su seguridad, privando su libertad hasta que se solucionen de este problema de su asesinato.

Entonces como alma que lleve vinieron unos de los mensajeros al palacio se encontraba agotado pero aún así tuvo la fuerza necesaria de entregar la respuesta que ellos esperaban.

\- Mi señor acá... esta la respuesta - Dijo el mensajero con pocas fuerza de hablar pero aún así pudo entregarle dicha carta.

Al cabo de recibir la dichosa carta tuvieron la certeza de leer lo que decía pero luego de unos minutos leyendo tuvieron una amarga sorpresa.

\- Co-Como que no tienen tiempo - Dijo de manera asombrada como enojado al saber la respuesta.

\- Eso es inaudito como puede rechazar la ayuda si somos compatriotas de la misma región - Dijo otro con total enojo.

\- Señor eso se debe a que sus trabajos como cazadores son demasiadas que no tienen suficiente tiempo para lidiar con más urgencias - Respondió de manera asustado por la reacción de los conserjes - Pero el líder de los cazadores me envió una carta para solucionar el problema que tienen.

Entonces sacando de su bolsillo saco una carta pero a diferencia de una corriente esta era digital, entonces al recibir la carta decidieron ver que solución daría, para cuando lo activaron se mostró un holograma de una persona.

\- Hola conserjes del reino del pueblo Arruruz mi nombre es Paul, líder de los cazadores de la región de Sinnoh me han informado de su situación actual y lamento por no poder acudir pero tengo una solución a su problema vamos a enviar a un cazador de otra región lejana en su ayuda espero que les pueda ayudar y no se preocupen cumplida con lo que le mande, dicho esto me despido - Entonces la carta termino de transmitir el dato terminado el mensaje.

El recinto se lleno de dudas respeto a su solución de un cazador desconocido.

\- No tenemos más opción que aceptar lo que nos da.

\- Todo por el bien de la princesa Salvia.

\- Espero que aquel cazador sea de confianza, no me imagino que podría hacerle a la princesa en su cuidado.

\- Si Paul dijo que cumplida con la misión entonces con eso me basta para salvar a la princesa del peligro.

Entonces con esa decisión el conserje se sintieron un poco mejor a la situación actual, pero quien sera el dichoso cazador que ayudara a la princesa del peligro, sera alguien muy valiente o sera muy astuto era los pensamientos al respecto sobre aquel cazador que vendría en su ayuda.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO PERDIIIIIIIIIIIII! - El grito resonó por todo el vecindario llamando la atención de los vecinos respeto.

\- ¡Cállese!

\- ¡No saben que hora son!

\- ¡Mi hijo tiene examen mañana así que cállate!

\- ¡Debo trabajar temprano deja dormir!

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! - Fue la voz de Ash disculpándose por causar el alboroto en plena noche de las 11p.m.

\- Ash si que te lo tomas en serio con el juego - Dijo causando una pequeña risa en la chica por lo sucedido.

\- No lo puedo evitar a veces me sumerjo en el personaje jejeje - Respondió avergonzado por lo sucedido.

\- Pika Pika - Dijo el roedor eléctrico agitando su cabeza por no entender la actitud tan vergonzosa de su compañero.

Todo estaba de risas por parte de Dawn y Pikachu mientras Ash bueno él estaba que sufría por ambos pero para buena suerte de él el teléfono sonó en la "oficina" del azabache.

\- Hola caza recompensa "Relámpago Oscuro" a su servicio mi estimado cliente en que puedo ofrecerle - Dijo con su típica rutina de contestar.

\- Ya deja de hacer esa estúpida frase que aburre perdedor - Dijo una voz conocida por el azabache.

\- Paul - Dijo de mala gana al saber que era él.

\- Al parecer estas de un "buen humor" - Dijo de manera burlona a conocer su estado de animo.

\- Si has venido a molestar mejor cuelgo - Pero antes de colgar es empujado por su ayudante que cogió la llamada al instante.

\- ¡Paul eres tú! - Dijo de manera animada al escuchar su nombre por causa de su jefe.

\- Veo que te encuentras bien Dawn dime este pervertido que acoso en algo.

\- Para nada Ash es una buena persona aunque tenga su ataque de ira es de confianza además me esfuerzo por ser una mejor ayudante.

\- (Como que ataques de ira) - Se pregunto de manera asombrada por lo dicho.

\- Ya veo entonces fue una buena elección haberte asignado al trabajo de ayudante, puedes pasarme con Ash un momento.

\- Claro ten Ash - Dijo la peli-azul entregando el teléfono a cazador.

\- Veo que Dawn es oriunda de Sinnoh ¿Verdad? - Dijo la cosas claras a Paul.

\- Así ya que lo averiguaste je tienes razón Dawn es de la región de Sinnoh fue trasladada a Kanto para convertirse en tu ayudante oficial.

\- Ya me había dado cuenta en el comienzo - Dijo al recordar el peligro que vivió la chica a manos del equipo Rocket aunque también fue por el shampoo que tenia ella en el incidente del baño - Pero dejando eso de lado a que se debe tu llamada, no me digas que vienes a charla conmigo.

\- En tus sueños la razón de mi llamada es que te tengo una misión en la región de Sinnoh.

\- ¿Sinnoh?

\- Así es la misión trata en el pueblo Arruruz lo principal es de proteger a una princesa del peligro de asesinato a su persona, debe protegerla hasta que se lleve la coronación - Dijo dando los detalles importantes de la misión.

\- Ni hablar voy a aceptar esa misión - Fue la respuesta del azabache acerca de la misión.

\- A que se debe la negación a una misión si siempre aceptas cualquier cosa.

\- ¡JA! Encimas lo dices yo siempre elijo los peligros extremos donde sea un verdadero reto y que es lo que me ofreces ser la niñera de una princesa caprichosa ya tengo suficiente de eso.

\- Enserio tan mal te va que incluso rechazas una misión.

\- Pues claro que creía tengo dignidad.

\- Te dan un pago muy grande.

\- Acepto - Dijo de manera cómica al oír el dinero de la recompensa causando la caída de Dawn y Pikachu por lo fácil que fue comprar su dignidad del azabache.

\- Bien ve a pueblo Arruruz y reúnete en el palacio real - Dicho esto Paul colgó la llamada mientras Ash se mostraba contento de al fin tener una misión aunque no fuera lo que esperaba.

\- Bien Dawn nos vamos a Sinnoh por nuestra primera misión.

\- Entonces vamos a tardar 3 días en avión para llegar.

\- ¿Avión? JAJAJA de eso nada, iremos en algo mejor y llegaremos en un día.

\- ¿Un día? - Se mostró impresionado por tan respuesta ya que ella se demoro 3 días en llegar a la región - ¿Como llegaremos tan rápido?

\- Tengo a una amiga muy especial que nos ayudara en nuestro viaje y llegaremos más rápido posible a Sinnoh - Respondió levantado un dedo mientras sonreía - ¡Dawn duerme temprano ya que después debes prepara las cosas que nos vamos a nuestra primera misión juntos como cazador y ayudante!

\- ¡Si! - Respondió de manera confiable por su primera misión.

\- Pero antes debo terminar el juego.

\- ¡Enserio! - Se dijo impresionada por como su jefe cambiando a ser alguien genial a volver de nuevo en lo infantil algo único de él.

Esta historia continuará...

Con esto se termina el capitulo agradezco a los comentarios que han hecho me siento muy agradecido por brindar su apoyo a esta historia y también para los que leen bueno ahora las cosas para el grupo se llevará a cabo como será su misión juntos solo el escritor lo sabrá jejeje bueno ahora viniendo al tema estoy entre una felicidad grande como emotiva se van a preguntar el motivo es muy simple reciente mente a salido la información de los próximos capítulos de Pokémon XYZ en donde me entere el titulo de la despedida del grupo de Kalos como también el Ash Greninja me siento un poco triste por la despedida pero tendré que esperar hasta que salga en el anime si bien voy a esforzarme al máximo en dar una excelente trama como comedia a la historia no se pierdan el próximo capitulo comenten que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.

Psodata: Al menos a mejorado la apariencia de Ash en Alola en la revista que salió hoy y Lillie se ve tan kawai con su personalidad y apariencia que estoy ansioso de verla en el anime.

Respondiendo comentarios por Emilion:

\- Luffy Ketchum y Luffyko Berlitz: Tienen razón en que he exagerado con la golpiza de Dawn hacia Ash pero esa idea se me vino al ver le anime de Ranma 1/2 jejeje bueno ahí esta el motivo por lo que lo puse.

\- SkyBoss72: De la aparición de los pokémon tenlo por seguro que van a aparecer no por algo lo puse en el sumary como algo misterioso jejeje.

\- DarkTemplar28: Vaya te agradezco tu opinión has dejado en claro la personalidad de Ash aunque de Dawn de sacar su potencial con actos indecentes me mato de risa jajaja pero bueno ella es un poco ingenua ya que no esta acostumbrada a las conversación en sentido figurado una claro ejemplo es la conversación de Ash y May, siempre trato de mostrar una historia sin errores para que el público entienda de que va la historia aunque agradezco la observación dada y no te preocupes que la trama esta asegurada dando momentos de misterio y comedia.


	5. El mágico barco volador

Bien chicos me fascina ver como les encanta esta nueva temática de esta historia alterna con los personajes de Pokémon, pues es la primera que hago y me siento feliz de hacerlo con mucho orgullo para añadir he mejorado la historia de lo que tenia pensado en mi cabeza hace tiempo, ya que al principio solo pondría el Pearlshipping en la historia desde el comienzo porque en ese tiempo no sabia de los demás shipping por eso me pregunte porque poner fácil el camino y seguí en lo mismo, ya que para mi gusto no me gusta mucho la monotonía (ya que los escritores siempre ponen el shipping en el primer capitulo) por eso decidí dejar el shipping en segundo plano y enfocar más a los personajes de la historia, claro que habrá momentos entre los personajes pero no de forma rápida, se que algunos les puede dejar con intriga incluso desesperación en saber que shipping triunfara, eso es lo mas curioso pues seguirán leyendo hasta el final en saber quien gano, además que me voy a enforcar en la personalidad y pasado de cada personaje tanto como principal como secundario, incluso se encariñen con ellos, bien les dejo con mis asistentes.  
Pearl: Hola a todos acá trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de este fic en donde la bella e inocente Dawn tendrá unas grandes aventuras junto con el carismático Ash, disfrútenlo.  
Platinum: Pearl eres muy cursi con esto de la iniciación del capitulo, ya ves eso te pasa por estar con Thomas, bien como a todos los lectores que comentan y leen disfruten del capitulo.  
Pearl: Ah...Platinum siempre dando sus "cariñosas" palabras pues bien que comience con el capitulo.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Acto 5: El mágico barco volador_**

En cuidad Verde en una mañana con las nubes dispersas detallando un claro amanecer del día, justamente en la casa-oficina del azabache no era la excepción en donde se preparaban para dar una importante y peligrosa misión en donde la responsabilidad de Ash saldría a la luz con su astucia e inteligencia demostraría su valor como cazador, la valentía de él se vería a cabo este mismo día.

\- ZZZZ...- Era los ronquidos del azabache que se había quedado dormido al jugar toda la noche en los vídeo juegos de su ayudante, bueno al menos vale la pena soñar.

\- Ash despierta debemos ir a nuestra misión - Respondió su tierna ayudante que sacudía su hombro pero esto no surtía ningún efecto intento hablarle por la oreja pero nada y así siguió por varios opciones que seria ridículo mencionar - Es inútil...tiene el sueño pesado.

Para cuando se había rendido la peli-azul de su intento por levantar a su jefe dormilón, sus esperanzas se disminuían por completo pero entonces como si algo oyera las plegarias de la joven respondió a su llamado o con solo un simple "Pika".

\- Ah...eres tu Pikachu - Menciono contenta al verlo despierto luego de haber dormido con ella esa noche.

\- Pika ¿chu? - El roedor se dio cuenta de la angustia de la hembra humana que solo levanto sus orejas tratando de decirle lo que ocurría, que por arte del destino Dawn entendió un poco lo que decía el pequeño roedor.

\- Bueno Pikachu...tenemos una misión pero Ash no despierta por más intentos que hice es imposible levantar-lo...ah es un mal día para mi ya que quiero demostrar mi valía como ayudante a Paul - Respondió dando un suspiro por fallar en su único intento de ser útil en algo.

\- Pika Pika - Exclamo con suma relajación mientras agitaba su pata diciéndole que no se preocupada, así que sin más se acerco hacia el azabache subiendo a su pecho mientras sonreí maliciosamente liberando cargas eléctricas - ¡PIKA!

En una simple acción del roedor electrocuto al pobre Ash que estando aún dormido, despertó al sentir el choque eléctrico por todo el cuerpo de forma brusca cayendo del sofá mientras estaba inmóvil por el efecto de paralizar.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Pikachu lo mataste! - Exclamo asustada al ver como su jefe estaba con su cuerpo inerte sin moverse, se acerco a él para ver su estado agachándose, al estar cerca empezó a tocarlo usando su dedo al comprobar que no se movía temió lo peor, para cuando se iba a levantar Ash se levantaba de la nada haciendo caer al piso por la reacción que tuvo mientras el cazador mostraba una mirada molesta que asusto a su ayudante.

\- ¡PIKACHU! ¡TE DIJE MIL VECES QUE NO ME LEVANTES CON TU MALDITO RAYO! - Reclamo muy molesto señalando a su compañero amarillo que este solo lo ignoro para irse hacia otro lado - Ah...siempre es lo mismo...Dawn que haces en el piso.

\- A-Ah yo solo estaba por avisarte de la misión que nos dio en la noche lo recuerdas.

\- ¡Ah claro! Cuidar a una princesa caprichosa - Choco sus manos al recordar esa misión - Pues bien es momento de irnos con mi amiga, prepara las cosas Dawn que nos vamos a Sinnoh.

\- Si - Afirmo la peli-azul al mando.

\- Ah...por cierto Dawn deberías levantarte se ve tu ropa interior - Dijo Ash con "inocencia" señalando a su ayudante lo que ocurría ya que por causa de la caída no se había dado cuenta que su falda estaba levantado mostrado-lo.

\- ¡KYA! - Grito avergonzada que le dio un tremendo de-rechazo al azabache que lo mando a "dormir" de nuevo mientras ella al reaccionar trato otra vez levantar-lo.

Había pasado media hora de lo ocurrido mientras Dawn llevaba su ropa de viaje que consistía en una gorra blanca con una blusa y falda de color rosa y negro mientras se ponía una bufanda roja (ya sabrán su vestimenta) mientras Ash solo estaba puesto unos pantalones negros con polo del mismo color mientras se cubría con una capa de color crema, ambos llevaban sus respectivas mochilas mientras salían de la casa-oficina.

\- Muy bien estamos listos, ¿verdad Dawn? - Dijo alegré mientras respiraba el refrescante aire con profundidad aunque su ayudante solo estaba que desviaba la mirada - No me digas que de nuevo me evitas por haberte visto tu rop...

\- ¡NO LO DIGAS! - Reclamo Dawn con mucha vergüenza de una forma chistosa por mencionarlo - No quiero que piensen mal de mi.

\- Bueno si tu lo dices Dawn - Dijo volteando sus ojos hacia ella - (No quieren que piensen mal de ella, pero si usa una falda muy corta que por una suave brisa del viento se le vería todo hasta su alma jejeje).

\- ¿Que ocurre Ash? - Pregunto al notar como reía de la nada el chico.

\- ¡AH! Na-nada en especial solo me acorde de algo gracioso - Se ingenio en buscar una excusa ya que recordó cunado lo mando a volar por los aires.

\- ¿...? - Se quedo confundida por lo dicho.

\- Pues bien toma Dawn lo vas a necesitar - Entonces le entrega un dispositivo de color rosa que era como una clase de reloj.

\- Esto es un holomisor - Respondió al verlo en su mano.

\- Si, sabiendo que ahora debemos trabajar juntos lo compre para los dos, pues mira yo tengo uno igual - Le enseño el mismo artefacto pero de color azul - Bueno decidí escoger el color sabiendo que te gusta mucho los gusto por eso se me ocurrió.

\- ¡Gracias Ash! - Dijo la joven que empezó a llorar al recibirlo.

\- Ahora porque lloras Dawn, si no te gusta entonces te dio el azul - Respondió un poco preocupado por su cambio de humor.

\- N-No es por eso Ash, es que nadie me había dado algo como regalo - Explico secándose sus lagrimas mientras se colocaba el holomisor en su muñeca derecha.

\- Ya veo...debiste pasarlo mal con los cazadores en Sinnoh - Respondió mientras volteaba a otro lado.

\- Como sabes que antes trabajaba ahí...nunca te lo conté - Pregunto sorprendida.

\- Es simple lo supe desde el principio pues bien...primero Paul me llama diciendo que me habían dado una ayudante de la nada hace 3 días de regresar, segundo fue que estabas calificada en hacer tu trabajo como ayudante explicando que tenias experiencia, tercero tu misma región de origen es Sinnoh al igual que Paul, cuarto eres demasiado confiable con la gente ya que de seguro nunca has salido de la base de los cazadores, entre otras más como tu shampoo - Explico de forma detallada su propia biografía de Dawn dejándola helada.

\- ¡Me has estado espiando a escondidas en mi cuarto! ¡Incluso en el baño mientras me bañaba! - Dijo de manera exaltada mientras lo veía con ojos de sumo asco por sentir como su privacidad estaba siendo violada por su jefe.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ES DEDUCCIÓN! - Grito de manera cómica por como lo calificaba.

\- ¡AH Y-Yo lo sien-ento Ash, no lo sa-sabía - Se dijo asustada por como lo califico por su mal entendido que no paraba de temblar de miedo por su error.

\- Ya déjalo Dawn - Dijo agitando sus manos preocupado por la chica, así que evito el comentario acusador.

\- Es-Esta bien lo lamento mucho Ash - Dijo con suma pena mientras trataba de hablar claro.

\- Pika - Entonces de la puerta salía el pequeño compañero mientras veía los veía raros a ambos.

\- Bien Pikachu ya sabes que hacer - Dijo de forma tranquila mientras este asintió - Bien Dawn vayámonos.

\- ¿Eh? Vamos a dejar a Pikachu solo.

\- Si, es lo normal su deber es proteger la casa mientras no estemos, no tienes que preocuparte él es fuerte - Exclamo tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Eso no me preocupa, sino como nos protegerá de los malos si esta - Dijo de modo preocupada mientras imaginaba siendo secuestrada por varios tipos para hacerle cosas malas que no querría imaginar.

\- (Acaso no confía en mi) - Se dijo mientras se arrodillaba con una aura oscura.

\- Sucede algo Ash - Pregunto por su cambio de actitud de forma ingenua por no saber lo que causo.

\- Nada en absoluto - Se levanto de forma orgullosa mientras trato de olvidar, ya que era una ofensa a su hombría - Bien Pikachu, tienes lo que te encargue.

\- Pika - Asintió mientras el pokémon empezó a brillar muy fuerte esto sorprendió a Dawn ya que nunca había visto brillar si que fuera solo lanzar electricidad para cuando acabo de brillar apareció una clase de collar con forma de espiral.

\- Bien con esto, nos vamos - Dijo cogiendo el collar para colocarse en su cuello.

\- ¿Que es ese collar? - Pregunto curiosa Dawn.

\- Esto...digamos que nos será útil en algún momento importante - Dijo con un tono de misterio.

\- Esta bien, nos vemos Pikachu - Con una linda sonrisa la joven ayudante se despidió del roedor mientras cerraba la puerta, yendo junto con el azabache.

...

...

...

En el pueblo Arruruz, en el palacio real se encontraba el grupo de los cuatro conserjes estaban viendo la situación de la princesa Salvia.

\- Como va la situación actual de la princesa.

\- Esta bien hasta ahora no ha ocurrido nada sospechoso.

\- La guardia va en un buen orden debemos estar alerta las 24 horas por la seguridad.

\- Me han informado que los cazadores vendrán en un día desde Kanto.

\- ¿Eh? Has dicho Kanto es muy lejos no podrán llegar en un día, se tardarían máximo cuatro.

\- Me informaron que ellos llegaran en un día.

\- Bien, dejemos a parte el asunto de los cazadores debemos planificar la coronación sin interrupción de alguna amenaza que atente con la vida de la princesa.

\- Debemos planearlo muy bien esta noche, antes que sea tarde para el reino.

...

...

...

En Kanto nos encontramos en cuidad Celeste, la gran cuidad con gran vista a un lago desde un faro, ambos jóvenes habían llegado hace apenas una hora con veinte minutos mientras Ash seguía su camino directo a una amiga que los llevaría.

\- Oye Ash, porque estamos en esta cuidad - Pregunto entre maravillada como emocionada por conocer un nuevo lugar pero tuvo que guarda dicho sentimiento para seguir con su trabajo de ayudante.

\- Ya te lo dije iremos donde una amiga que nos llevara a pueblo Arruruz - Dijo caminado atento mientras buscaba a alguien.

\- (¿Que busca?) - Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente por como el chico de cabello oscuro miraba a varias partes.

\- ¡Te encontré! - Fue corriendo hacia una multitud que formaba un circulo a su alrededor siendo seguido por la peli-azul.

En aquella área se observaba como una chica de cabellos anaranjada que vestía un traje hawaiano danzaba sobre unas pista de agua que al poco tiempo se elevaba dado una gran sorpresa al publico, Ash que se encontraba mirando decidió esperar hasta acabar con el show por el lado de Dawn se quedo maravillada por lo genial y mágico que era la chica flotando con agua, al cabo de un tiempo aquella chica estaba por terminar su baile y en una increíble acrobacia salto dando giros alrededor para terminar frotando en el aire mientras al tocar con su pie el piso hizo una reverencia mientras el publico dejaba le daba dinero que era llevado por el aire mientras se metía en una caja para cuando el publica se marchaba aquella chica estaba a punto de irse del lugar pero es detenida por el azabache.

\- Al parecer sigues haciendo esos bailes para ganar dinero - Pregunto de forma burlona mientras se acercaba a la chica - No has cambiado en nada Misty.

\- Eso mismo digo Ketchum - Decidió voltea a verlo mientras le sonreía - Aún sigues metiéndote en problemas.

\- Ah...- Respondió encogiendo los hombros - Lo mismo de siempre.

\- Je...la vida es loca en este mundo que solo podemos divertirnos - Dijo tranquila.

\- Estoy de acuerdo es divertido los peligros que hay - Dijo afirmando lo hecho.

\- Oye Ash, ¿La conoces? - Dijo la joven de ojos azules que se unió a la conversación.

\- Vaya vaya casanova, no me digas que es tu nueva chica al parecer no duro mucho May - Dijo de una manera coqueta golpeando con su codo al azabache que solo suspiraba.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - Fue la sorpresa de la pobre Dawn mientras volteaba a ver a su jefe con inseguridad - Q-Que sig-significa esto Ash.

\- Dawn no le creas en lo que dice siempre es igual con ella, además cuando me vio con May por primera vez la tenia en mis brazos y hasta pensó que la estaba secuestrando - Dijo con cara fastidiada al lidiar con las bromas de su amiga.

\- Vamos Ketchum, a poco no pensé eso la primera vez cuando te vi cargándola inconsciente como una princesa aquel día - Menciono con malicia en su mirada dejando algo nervioso al azabache.

\- Eso es otro asunto, además he venido por...

\- Ya lo sé, quieres que te lleve a la región de Sinnoh en el pueblo Arruruz , ¿verdad? - Respondió a sus dudas mientras sonreía sabionda de su pedido.

\- Demonios, debes enseñarme como haces eso de la telepatía - Dijo asombrado por como la chica de ojos verdes sabía lo que quería.

\- Una dulce sirena, nunca revela sus secretos - Dijo mientras movía su mano en su boca como un cierre diciendo que no diría nada.

\- ¿Sirena? En realidad eres una de verdad - Dijo con sorpresa Dawn mientras se acercaba a ella con ojos brillos-os.

\- Oye Ash, tu amiga es rara - Menciono por la mirada de Dawn que no dejaba de observarla.

\- No es rara, solo es curiosa ya que jamás a salido a viajar por el mundo - Expreso calmado viendo como su ayudante sacaba su lado "kawai" ya que se le veía como una niña pequeña tratando de saber algo nuevo.

\- ¡Enserio! Pobre chica, seguro debió sufrir al prohibirle salir al exterior - Misty sentía la tristeza que alberga la joven ayudante.

\- Sa-Sabes mi pasado - Dijo asustada la chica.

\- Bueno en realidad no, solo puedo sentir la emoción de la persona, lo siento por invadir tu lado emocional - Respondió apenada por lo ocurrido para voltear hacia el chico - Bueno Ash sígueme iremos al pueblo Arruruz hoy día, apúrense que los dejo.

\- Como siempre Misty tan apurada, vamos Dawn.

\- Ah...¡Si! - Dijo la peli-azul yendo donde su jefe junto con Misty.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron hacia el puente de la bella cuidad donde relucía un lago limpio y puro en donde cerca de ahí había una pequeña casa con un barco pequeño que al parecer era su hogar, al llegar ahí Misty paso a entrar mientras ambos se quedaron a esperar hasta que volviera.

\- Oye Ash, es hermoso este lago no lo crees - Para Dawn era maravilloso admirar y para Ash le daba igual.

\- Bien chicos, ya he acabado de preparar los preparativos de este viaje - Dijo Misty saliendo por la puerta pero no sola ya que estaba acompañada de una criatura de color azul y blanco - Es momento de irnos.

\- ¡Ah no sabia que también una criatura adorable! - Exclamo emocionada Dawn al verlo de forma linda por su tamaño y colorido.

\- ¡Espera Dawn no te acerques a él! - Dijo de forma muy alarmada Ash pero fue tarde ya que la criatura veía a la chica de forma amarga.

Entonces aquella criatura de color azul usando su pico empezó a picotera la cabeza de Dawn para luego alejarse de ella mientras volvía con Misty.

\- Veo que lo hiciste enojar diciéndolo lindo - Respondió con algo de sorpresa mientras la criatura estaba de vuelta con ella - Ya que no le gusta.

\- Y eso porque - Dijo la peli-azul que se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Por su orgullo por supuesto, para él ser lindo es muestra de debilidad - Dijo mientras levantaba los hombros - No es así Piplup.

\- Pi plup - Aquella criatura solo afirmo mientras inflaba su pecho.

\- (Más que orgullo, lo veo demasiado engreído) - Fue lo que pensó Dawn viendo con cierta molestia hacia la criatura que acaba de conocer.

\- Bien Misty ya debemos irnos, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo por la pequeña pelea de mi ayudante y tu pokémon de agua - Dijo fastidiado el azabache por la manera de desperdiciar el tiempo, algo que molesto a la criatura azul de nombre Piplup.

\- Pi ¡Plup! - En modo de ira empezó a picotearlo por todos lados.

\- ¡ARGH! ¡Eres molesto además de pequeñito! - Dijo adolorido mientras trataba de agarrarlo de una forma cómica pues Piplup era muy ágil evadiendo mientras este se burlaba por no atraparlo.

\- (¿Pokémon?) - Fue lo que se pregunto la joven ayudante al escucharlo hablar sobre aquella criatura.

Ya dejando aquella pelea el grupo fue directo hacia el pequeño barco que se ubicaba en el lago, al entrar se veía de forma normal y simple era lo se decía Dawn al notarlo pues no era más rápido que un yate y menos en un avión, como llegaría en un día a su destino.

\- Veo que no ha cambiado el barco Misty deberías pintarlo - Aconsejo el azabache al recordar el antiguo y viejo barco todo antiguo.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo además que no me alcanza el dinero que gano por prestarles a mis hermanas - Respondió sin muchas ganas mientras tomaba el timón del barco.

\- Te comprendo en tu pesar - Menciono de forma chistosa por lo problemáticas que eran sus hermanas.

\- Muy gracioso Ketchum.

\- Oye Ash, ¿Como llegaremos en un día en este barco que se encuentra en el lago? - Pregunto Dawn por encontrarse en el lago donde no había paso al mar.

\- Quieren que te cuente un secreto Dawn - Aquella forma de hablar del azabache le dio mucha curiosidad a la chica que solo afirmaba saberlo - Pues es muy fácil este barco es mágico.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Como?!

\- Ahora lo veras Dawn - En eso le guiña el ojo mientras veía a la capitana del barco - Misty es momento de navegar hacia Sinnoh.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Oye ayudante sujetarte muy fuerte! - Menciono mientras manejaba el timón.

\- ¡¿Que?!

En eso el barco comenzó a moverse al principio muy lento algo que extraño a Dawn pero entonces del agua salio un gran criatura que por la sorpresa la hizo caer mientras el barco aumentaba su velocidad yendo muy deprisa, Ash estaba muy sujetado sonriendo por lo divertido que era pero Dawn al no sujetarse ella solo retrocedió por la velocidad chocando con la pared del barco mientras lloraba por miedo a la criatura llegaban al final del lago.

\- ¡Es momento! - Dijo Misty mientras agarraba un palanca que al mover la hizo que el barco se fuera hacia arriba en un momento empezó a elevarse hasta ir al cielo ahora navegando a una gran velocidad más que un avión así que luego de estar todo en calma el cazador dejo de agarrarse.

\- ¡Guau eso fue emocionante! - Exclamo emocionado levantando los brazos mientras se acercaba hacia su ayudante - ¡Que te pareció Dawn!

\- Eso fue es-espantoso que era e-ese mo-monstruo - Dijo de forma pálida mientras temblaba al verlo navegar el barco.

\- Eres una maleducada, no es un monstruo lo que ves es un pokémon y se llama Gyarados - Dijo Misty que bajaba del barco mientras se acercaba al grupo junto con Piplup - Y una cosa más...deberías tapar tu falda se te ve la ropa interior.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡KYA! - Entonces se dio cuenta que era verdad al estar asustada se había olvidado que tenia su falda la descubierto que en un impulso golpeo al azabache que se encontraba cerca dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

\- Vaya forma de reaccionar - Dijo con una gota en la nuca mientras observaba al azabache siendo levantado por su ayudante - No lo crees Piplup.

\- Pi pi plup.

\- Tienes razón son un desastre como equipo - Solo rió bajo mientras se iba al timón para navegar aunque el pequeño pokémon decidió quedarse a verlos ya que le resultaba divertido.

...

...

...

En el palacio del pueblo de Arruruz, los guardias estaban en su trabajo en cada parte del reino sala, patio, entrada principal, hasta en cada cuarto.

En una habitación elegante se encontraba una chica de cabello como ojos azules mirando la ventana, ella observaba a un grupo de niños jugando, parejas paseando y viejos descansando para ella era agradable la sensación de ver los felices que se encontraban en sus vidas normales entonces solo mostró emoción pero detuvo su observación al ver como alguien tocaba la puerta.

\- Princesa le traigo su comida - Dijo una mu-cama que entraba dejando la comida en la mesa.

\- Muchas gracias - Agradecía cordial mente mientras la mu-cama cerraba la puerta dejándola de nuevo sola en ese gran cuarto.

\- De nuevo sola - Dijo con mirada nostálgica mientras se acercaba a la mesa - Como me gustaría tener una vida normal aunque solo sea por una vez.

En otro lado en un lugar desconocido se encontraba varios sujetos que no se podía reconocer al estar en la oscuridad mientras estaban al parecer hablando sobre un tema en especifico.

\- Y bien como esta ahora el castillo.

\- Sigue igual, esos malditos tienen varios guardias en cada lugar.

\- Ellos están precavidos por lo sucedido en la coronación.

\- Porque tuvimos que dejar que ese estúpido hiciera el trabajo de asesinarla.

\- Fue un error que no se volverá a ocurrir además según tengo información reciente que vendrán unos cazadores en su ayuda.

\- Esos ancianos ya tomaron manos en el asunto en proteger a la inútil de la princesa.

\- Tenemos que actúa antes que se haga la coronación.

\- Señores déjeme a cargo de la princesa - Dijo alguien que por su voz era una chica - Yo cumpliré mi trabajo de asesinar a la princesa y eliminar a los cazadores.

\- Entendido te dejamos a cargo de este trabajo.

\- Como ustedes digan - Entonces se marcho del lugar.

\- Esta seguro de dejar este trabajo a esa mocosa.

\- Si, ella es una asesina profesional con un costo caro en sus pedidos, no por nada es buscada en su región natal.

\- No puedo creer que siendo tan joven sea una asesina serial.

\- Al menos ella se encargada del trabajo sucio, es momento que este pueblo prospere.

...

...

...

En el barco volador luego de que Ash recuperada la conciencia provocado por su ayudante ahora se encontraba con una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla mientras Dawn estaba viendo el cielo maravillada por como algo así estuviera ocurriendo sacado de una película de fantasía y sus ojos eran testigos de aquel asombroso maravilla se sentía muy bien la brisa del aire levantando su cabello laceado.

\- (Vaya ni siquiera comienza mi misión y ya estoy lastimado) - Reclamo adolorido por el golpe que recibió, mirando a su ayudante como estaba viendo el cielo - (Al menos se ve sonriente)

\- Pi plup.

\- Ah...eres tú ahora que quieres, no debes estar con Misty - Dijo indiferente al verlo pues siempre se ha llevado mal desde que lo conoció, aquella criatura solo lo ignoro mientras observaba a aquella chica algo que el cazador se había dado cuenta - Ya veo...te has dado cuenta que ella es de Sinnoh.

Al oír lo que dijo solo resoplo molesto mientras se regresaba donde Misty, ganad-ose una risa burlona del azabache al dar en el clavo en la curiosidad de Piplup, dejo de reírse al notar como su ayudante se acercaba con suma felicidad.

\- ¡Ash es maravilloso esto! - Exclamo contenta mientras veía con brillo en su mirada - ¡Como es posible que este barco pueda volar!

\- Es muy fácil Dawn...con "polvo de hada" - Recalco a su duda de una manera chistosa pues sabia que su ayudante era muy inocente en sus palabras.

\- ¡Enserio! - Se acerco muy feliz al escucharlo.

\- Claro que no niña...este barco se mueve gracias al poder psíquico además que ayuda en la levitación y a la vez siendo dirigido por Gyarados - Explico Misty que estaba en el timón y escuchaba la charla de ambos - Vaya Ash, tu nueva ayudante es muy ingenua.

\- Vamos Misty para que tenias que arruinar el misterio del barco volador - Se quejo el azabache por revelar el secreto del barco.

\- ¡¿Entonces no era cierto el polvo de hada?! - Dijo exaltada y a la vez molesta por el engaño de su jefe mientras este sonreía nervioso al verse descubierto.

\- Lo lamento Dawn jeje solo quería hacer que creyeras en lo imposible - Se disculpo mientras juntaba sus manos haciendo una reverencia.

\- Aunque no sea cierto lo de polvo de hada...¡Es genial que exista los poderes que se controla por la mente !Es sensacional! - Dijo aún más emocionada al saber que las cosas paranormales existían.

\- (Definitivamente es muy ingenua) - Se dijo Misty con una gota en la nuca por la actitud de la chica pero luego observa como Piplup igual la miraba - No crees que es una chica única.

\- ¿Pi?...pi pi Plup - Exclamo con suma curiosidad acerca de aquella humana que le parecía rara y molesta a la vez, por tratarlo como algo adorable ya que su propio orgullo era lastimado, pero le llamaba algo la atención sobre ella que aún no sabía exactamente.

Esta historia continuará...

Hasta aquí con el capitulo nuevo de esta gran historia, pues bueno ya empezó a explicarse sobre el misterio de aquellas criaturas llamadas "Pokémon" aunque solo pequeña, pero bueno además de eso la incluir a nuevos personajes como historia de su pasado como personalidad pero lo más importante que sorpresa le vendrá al grupo al llegar a su destino, por cierto les quiero explicar unos pequeños detalles de como iba a ser el inicio de este fic, ustedes deciden si leerlo o no pues solo era ideas mías de aquellos dulces años en la escuela y claro mi fanatismo como Pearlshipping.

\- Bien para comenzar Ash iba a ser un cazador muy famoso que era la maravilla de cualquier mujer que caí en sus pies.

\- Dawn era la ayudante del azabache pero no ingenua como la ven ahora sino era una chica caprichosa y atrevida que engatusaba a cualquier hombre como su arma letal (aunque no lo crean).

\- Ash y Dawn se amaban en el principio de mi historia.

\- May no era la amiga de Ash en mi historia original sino la líder de una organización secreta que al final mataría a Dawn antes de morir (sorprendidos verdad).

\- Ash se quedaría solo con la promesa de seguir adelante en su vida como cazador pero esta vez solo (pues esa fue la idea inicial que puse en este fic).

\- Los pokémon no existían en este mundo (si se preguntan porque ahora lo pongo fue para dar sentido a esta historia de nombre "Pokémon" además de hacerlo misterioso).

Bueno hasta aquí con el capitulo pues bien comente que le pareció esta historia Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores hasta la próxima.

Respondiendo comentarios por Emilion:

\- blackhawk95: Pues bien sobre la primera misión se me vino primero por la trama que llevaría y por supuesto la comedia jejeje la razón sobre Dawn que no conozca a los pokémon es aún un misterio o tal vez porque sea una persona normal no se sabe exactamente, bien sobre lo mencionado sobre el shipping que has dicho digamos que no se llevara de todo, pues digamos que dará giros por cada chica que aparezca en la historia y no te confundas que no es harem, bueno si te preguntas porque mencione a estos personajes fue porque tiene importancia en la historia aunque claro hubiera puesto a más pero solamente se pone cuatro personajes en un tema, gracias por cada comentario que has dado, disfruta del capitulo.

\- Luffy Ketchum y Luffyko Berlitz: Vaya chicos de nuevo están sincronizados jejeje pues bien sobre lo que mencionado podría decirse que pasada de una mil maneras de como piensen ambos con respecto a Dawn y Salvia, pues el inicio tendrá mucha acción como comedia y un poco de seriedad pero bueno esto se me vino de repente al recordarla, disfruten del capitulo ahora me pregunto ahora que halla aparecido Piplup que opinaran jejeje suerte a ambos.

\- DarkTemplar28: Pues gracias por el comentario y estate seguro que la historia estará genial y asombrosa pues ahora di un poco de misterio sobre algunos personajes, bien disfruta del capitulo nos vemos.


	6. ¿Mi hermana gemela?

Hola a todos los lectores he vuelto a continuar con mi historia, por fin me siento libre de escribir lo que me gusta y a la vez feliz de a ver acabado con mi primer fic Pearl, las cosas han cambiado para mi pues he aprendido a mejorar en los detalles de mis personajes puesto que solo digo "azabache, castaña, castaño y peliverde,etc". Así que disminuiré un poco para explica aún mejor las cosas que hacen "emociones y acciones". Sobre este capitulo digamos que la historia de verdad va comenzar con la trama verdadera ya que al principio solo estaba con la comedia, disfruten del capitulo bien comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Acto 6: ¿Mi hermana gemela?_**

Era un nuevo día en este singular mundo que vivimos, una hermosa mañana llena de optimismo y de mucha ganas de vivir, en donde podría ser algo tranquilo con mu...

\- ¡NOOOOOOO!

O tal vez no para todos, en el barco volador que navegaba por los cielos, se escucho un grito tan fuerte que asusto por un momento al gran Gyarados de Misty, aquel grito provenía dentro del cuarto de cierta chica de ojos como cabello azul en particular, Misty no le tomo mucha importancia al asunto pues seguía tomando su desayuno que llevaba acompañado de una taza de té con dos deliciosos kekes como compañía mientras pasaba por la sala un Ash dormilón que bostezaba mientras se sobaba los ojos por despertar por causa del grito que se origino.

\- Veo que al fin despiertas - Dijo Misty que tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

\- En realidad me despertaron apropósito por ese grito tan chillan-te enserio deberías calmar a tus pokémon que hay personas durmiendo - Exclamo fastidiado el el cazador que se rascaba la cabeza mientras daba un largo bostezo.

\- Para tu información Ketchum, primero debes saludar cuando te levantas... - Dijo alzando la ceja - Y en segunda no fueron mis pokémon lo que ocasionaron aquel grito.

\- ¿A no? Entonces quien fue el que provoco el grito.

\- Es fácil, fue tu ayudante peliazul la que grito esta mañana - Respondió siguiendo tomando su té.

\- Te refieres a Dawn, le habrá pasado algo malo - Dijo ahora mostrando algo de inquietud sobre su inocente ayudante.

\- Si fuera tú, no iría hacia su... - Dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que Ash no se encontraba, solo suspiro al saber lo que haría pues tenia la costumbre de no darse cuenta de la privacidad de una chica para luego volver a seguir con su desayuno de manera tranquila.

Ash fue a toda prisa al lugar donde se encontraba la joven de Sinnoh, pensando lo peor imaginando cualquier cosa que le hubiera ocurrido como que se golpeo la cabeza al despertarse, otro fue que se halla hecho daño al golpearse el dedo de su pie contra la pata de la cama al despertarse incluso algo inusual que se hubiera resbalado en la ducha mientras se bañaba mostrando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica... en ese momento tuvo una pequeña hemorragia nasal mientras se limpiaba la nariz mientras se sacudía la cabeza varias veces diciéndose ¿En que estoy pensando? Luego de quitarse aquellas imaginaciones que llegaron a ser pervertido llego hacia el lugar donde se produjo el grito de su ayudante obvio en su cuarto pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

\- Tú - Dijo de manera molesta al verlo pues se trataba del pequeño pokémon azul que también le dirigió la misma mirada la verlo - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Piplup solo lo ignoraba mientras le señalaba la puerta captando la atención del joven.

\- Así que tu también viniste por el grito de Dawn - Dijo sin importancia al comprender el motivo de la criatura para luego acercarse a la puerta - ¡Dawn! ¿Te encuentras bien?

No recibió respuesta alguna en unos segundos aumentando la preocupación del azabache así que trato de abrir la puerta con la ayuda de una ganzúa hasta que la voz de la chica lo llamo o algo parecido.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ABRIRLO! - Grito de manera amenazante algo inusual en ella que sorprendió de sobre manera al cazador y a Piplup que la oía de esa manera.

\- ¿Eh? Te encuentras bien Dawn pues oí que gritaste hace poco.

\- Eh...eto eto ¡AH SI! Fue porque me sorprendí por viajar en el aire en barco por primera vez jejeje ese fue el motivo de mi grito pues fue... por emoción Ash jajaja, no tienes porque preocuparte - Respondió un poco apresurada a la vez nerviosa.

\- Claaaaaaro te creo Dawn - Ash noto la obvia mentira de la chica pues no era tan tonto como lo veían incluso le dio un tic en la ceja al decir lo último, dando un fuerte suspiro mientras relajaba su pierna izquierda que apuntaba a la puerta - Dawn, respecto tu privacidad en tocar la puerta por ser una chica pero como soy tu jefe tengo autoridad de entrar de todos modos.

Entonces de una fuerte patada abrió la puerta de una manera violenta provocando el grito de miedo de la chica mientras tanto Ash como Piplup entraba a dicho cuarto para llevarse una sorpresa grande, aunque no lo crean no era como en los casos típicos en el que se encontraban a la chica haciendo algo indecente o verla en prendas menores, todo equivocado lo que ellos vieron les causo ni más ni menos que...risa.

\- ¡HAAAA! ¡NO ME VEAN ASÍ! - Respondió avergonzada tratando de tapar torpemente su cabeza pues esta se encontraba toda... para decirlo de manera amable "despeinada".

Ash trataba de aguantarse las ganas de reírse y eso se notaba al tener inflando las mejillas tratando de contenerse, ya normal decidió saber el motivo de la chica.

\- Esto era el motivo, causa y circunstancia del grito que diste en la mañana, Dawn - Dijo Ash viendo como la chica se lo tapaba con las sabanas - (¡Enserio fue eso!).

\- ¡Ash tonto! Nunca sabrás la importancia del cabello de una chica - Reclamo molesta como una niña pequeña pues mostraba una actitud un poco infantil.

\- Ah... pues a May no le molestaba tener su cabello desordenado, aquella vez que durmió junto a mi lado - Dijo de manera pensativa recordando a su amiga en aquel día pero luego ve como su ayudante que echaba humos por las orejas - ¿Te ocurre algo Dawn?

U-U-U-U-Ustedes dur-durmieron jun-juntos - La cara de la joven de ojos azules se encontraba toda roja mientras el cazador azabache la miraba con rareza entonces se puso a analizar su actitud hasta que 1...2...poof y por fin pudo entender a lo que se refería sudando frió.

\- ¡No,No,No! ¡No es lo que estas pensando! - Dijo impactado y nervioso mientras agitaba sus manos de manera cómica, sabiendo como era su ayudante por confundir las cosas - Ella se quedo a dormir con Pikachu en mi cuarto mientras yo dormía en el sofá, ya que esa noche hicimos una pequeña fiesta.

\- Ya veo... lo siento por malinterpretar las cosas - Dawn se le baja el color de su cara mientras respiraba calmada hacia el cazador.

\- Bueno Dawn, ya casi es la hora debemos estar preparados, llegamos a nuestro destino en poco tiempo - Dijo al tomar el tiempo del viaje marcado en su holomisor pero luego nota como la joven seguía tapada aún - No me digas que te quedadas ahí por tu cabello - La chica solo se limito a mover la cabeza - ¡Ah no! Debes venir conmigo para la misión, si ven que no tengo ayudante no podre cumplir con mi misión.

\- Pues es una lastima para los clientes, ya que no voy a salir con mi cabello de esta manera - Dijo Dawn pasando a su lado serio pues Ash no sabia la importancia que le tenia a su imagen.

\- Ah... esto no puede estar ocurriendo - Se dijo poniendo su mano en su cara al saber que no podría conversar con ella para que venga, todo lo tenia perdido sus esperanzas se convertía en desesperación hasta que sintió algo que le jalaba el pantalón para cuando bajo la mirada descubrió que se trataba del enano azul como le decía de "cariño" - Ahora que quieres no estoy de humor para que me molestes.

\- Pi pi pi pluuup - Respondió la criatura azul.

\- Uh... que tramas con ayudar - Le dijo dudando por la ayuda de la criatura pero a la vez no tenia otra opción con su ayudante solo se resigno a aceptar - ¿Que quieres a cambio?

\- Pi pi plup.

\- ¡¿Ah?! Como quieras solo espero que lo consigas - Dijo de muy mala gana mientras se daban la mano en señal que estaba hecho el trato.

Luego de haber aceptado el pequeño Piplup fue directo hacia la chica rara como le decía mientras saltaba a la cama donde se encontraba tapada, empezó a picotear de forma leve para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Ah? ¡¿Eres tú Fito? - Dijo Dawn al verlo en cambio este se molesto por como lo llamo de forma errónea mientras Ash se reía del pokémon por la forma humillante en como lo llamo.

\- Dawn se nombre es Piplup no Fito - Respondió de manera normal luego de reírse.

\- ¡Ah es verdad! Lo siento mucho Piplup, es que tu nombre es muy raro para recordar - Se disculpo de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, en eso lo ve con curiosidad - ¿Pero porque me estabas picoteando?

\- Eso es porque puede ayudarte en tu problema de cabello - Respondió a su duda el azabache mientras la joven ayudante volteaba hacia la criatura azul con curiosidad.

\- Enserio puedes ayudarme con mi cabello - Comenzó a verlo de forma amigable tomando sus manos con la de Piplup esperanzada que pueda solucionar su problema.

\- Pi plup - Dijo agitando la cabeza avergonzado por la manera en que la chica lo miraba.

\- (Vaya vaya el enano resulto ser Tsundere jejeje) - Ash solo sonreía mentalmente mientras observaba tal escena para luego observar lo que haría - Dawn debes quedarte parada mostrando tu cabello y deja que el enano haga su trabajo.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Así esta bien? - Respondió poniéndose de pie mientras mostraba su pelo todo desordenado provocando que el azabache se riera pero se contuvo.

\- Si, ahora quédate quieta y cierra los ojos - Ash le daba las instrucciones mientras hacia caso comenzando a cerrar los ojos preparada por lo que ocurrida - Bien, hazlo ahora.

\- Piiiiii ¡Plup! ¡Plup! ¡Plup! - Fue cuando lanzo pequeñas burbujas burbujas en gran cantidad sobre la cara de la chica que luego de un rato acabar con su labor.

\- Y bien como ha estado Dawn - Dijo de manera tranquila viendo a su ayudante.

\- Como estoy... ¡Estoy mojada! ¡Que me lanzo a la cara! - Exclamo un poco molesta mientras veía a su jefe con suma molestia pero luego cuando se iba a tocar su cabello sintió algo - ¡¿Ah mi cabello esta suave y lacio?!

\- Pues claro el enano de acá se encargo de suavizar tu cabello con "rayo burbuja".

\- ¿Rayo Burbuja? Te refieres que uso sus poderes - Dijo impresionada y emocionada mientras corría hacia la criatura azul con brillo en los ojos - Es fantástico esos poderes extraños que tienes Piplup.

\- ¿Pii? - Se encontraba extrañado por la forma rara de la chica por sorprenderse por cualquier cosa.

\- Bien dejando las escenas cursis, Dawn debes prepararte ya falta poco para llegar - Dijo saliendo por la puerta para darle privacidad.

\- ¡Si Jefe! - Dijo de manera animada sabiendo el asunto pero en eso ve como la pequeña criatura de azul se marchaba de ahí ya cumplido su objetivo - Gracias por ayudarme Piplup.

El pokémon solo observo a aquella chica que le sonreía agradeciéndole por algo simple como arreglar un cabello, solo siguió su paso dejando sola a aquella humana infantil e ingenua pero... era muy divertida eso hasta el mismo lo admitía.

...

...

...

Había transcurrido dos horas de viaje aproximado eran las 10: 12 a.m. mientras le barco volador seguía su curso, se notaba como Ash estaba viendo de forma atenta el área tratando de localizar el dichoso pueblo, en el lado de la ayudante peli-azul ella estaba ya cambiada con su traje habitual solo que no tenia la gorra y la bufanda por el calor que producía la zona o también porque estaba muy arriba.

\- ¡MUCHACHOS YA HEMOS LLEGADO! - Grito desde el megáfono del barco mientras ambos veían el lugar con gran entusiasmo - ¡CHICOS SALUDEN AL PUEBLO ARRURUZ!

\- ¡Guau! Al fin hemos llegamos - Dijo contenta mientras admiraba el pueblo que lucia muy pacifico y tranquilo - Vaya Ash mira eso - Respondió señalando su curiosidad.

\- Je con que ese debe ser el reino del pueblo, se ve normal a las demás que he visitado en mis otras misiones, bien Misty has los honores de siempre.

\- No tienes que decírmelo Ketchum - En eso jalo una palanca cerca del timón preparándose para la mejor parte de bajar de las alturas - Bien bebé vamos a divertirnos.

En eso el barco saco de la parte de atrás una clase de propulsor para luego activarlo mientras Gyarados empezó a moverse más de prisa bajando a gran velocidad desde el cielo, en tal solo 5 minutos ya habían bajado cerca de un lago que estaba cerca de una plaza mientras la capitana guardaba el propulsor.}

\- ¡Bien pasajeros ya hemos llegado a su destino! ¡Gracias por viajar en Aerolínea "La Sirena"! - Dijo mientras se salia del timón - Has hecho un gran trabajo Gyarados, ten tu recompensa - Dijo agradecida de su compañero de trabajo, para lanzar un trozo de carne que de un solo bocado se lo comió - Bien chicos tenga suerte en su misión, en especial tu Dawn espero verte de regreso.

\- ¿A que se refiere con eso? - Le pregunto nerviosa al escucharlo.

\- No te preocupes Dawn saldrás bien en la misión - Dijo su jefe animando a su ayudante.

\- Enserio - Dijo esperanzada la chica de su seguridad.

\- Claro regresaras con algunas heridas o cicatrices nada grave para tu vida - Dijo de manera normal mientras salia del barco - Vamos Dawn nuestros clientes nos esperan.

\- (Heridas y cicatrices) - Dawn lucia pálida por escuchar sobre su posible destino.

\- ¡Dawn!

\- ¡Ah! Ya voyyyyyyy... no me dejes Ash.

\- Je para ser nueva ayudante le falta experiencia - Dijo viendo como ambos se marchaban en eso se acerca su pequeño ayudante que de igual manera los veía partir - Crees que tenga una posibilidad de que sobreviva esa chica, Piplup.

\- Pi plup.

\- ¡¿Ah?! Entiendo esa curiosidad tuya puede que tal vez lo logre, buena suerte chicos.

Adentrándose en el pueblo Ash solo observaba la con determinación dichoso castillo mientras suspiraba por saber que seria la niñera de una princesa que era la típica que hacia berrinche por cualquier cosa y era caprichosa en contestar con gente inferior a los demás, tal como ocurrió en anteriores encargos y solo imaginaba que clase seria aquella misteriosa princesa que le encargo Paul ya que esperaba lo pero luego de obligarlo a tener ayudante, Dawn se mantenía animada que observaba cada tienda en especial de ropa que quedaba maravillada por ver cada clase de ropa estupenda aunque sabia que no tenia dinero hasta completar la misión pero hubo algo raro que sintió la inocente chica.

\- Oye Ash - Dijo jalando la capa del chico para que le prestara atención.

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora Dawn? No me digas que quieres descansar - Respondió sin dejar de caminar.

\- No es eso, es otra cosa.

\- ¿Quieres ir al baño?

\- N-No.

\- ¿Quieres que te compre un dulce?

\- No, además no me trates como una niña.

\- Jejeje lo siento Dawn, bien dime que te sucede.

\- Es que me siento que la gente me observan raro.

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Este dirigió su mirada hacia todos lados hasta que se dio cuenta que era cierto, pues había gente viendo a su ayudante de manera un poco sospechosa en cada lado tiendas, ventanas y en el camino - ¡Que es lo que miran tanto!

La gente no respondía a nada algunos se volteaban y otros seguían su camino de manera improvisada.

\- ¡Si que son raros! Vayámonos Dawn.

\- S-Si vayámonos Dawn.

Entonces volvieron a seguí en su camino hacia el castillo ignorando cada vista de la gente, en el trayecto le pareció curioso para el cazador, pues había gente que le regalaban manzanas, otras collares hechos a mano y incluso chocolates pero solo a su ayudante nada más.

\- Oye Ash la gente de este pueblo son muy amables en darnos regalos - Dijo contenta mientras comía un chocolate mientras saboreaba el dulce sabor - ¡Que rico! ¡Estos chocolates son deliciosos! Debes probarlos Ash.

\- No gracias, ahora no tengo hambre además se me hace curioso que solo a ti te den todo esto de casualidad - Ash estaba con un poco de dudas respecto a este extraño pueblo.

\- ¿Enserio? Pues yo creo que la gente de aquí es amable con los viajeros.

\- No lo creo Dawn... desde que llegamos al pueblo la gente actúa de forma muy rara en especial contigo.

\- Tal vez sea porque soy una chica tierna ¿no? - Pregunto con carisma.

\- (Solo si fueran pervertidos) - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al ver las miradas en ella pero supo que no podía dar vueltas al asunto - Vamos Dawn nos esperan en ese castillo.

\- Bien - Dijo feliz mientras comía otro chocolate.

Luego de una caminata llegaron al famoso castillo en donde las grandes puertas estaban cerradas.

\- ¿Donde rayos esta el timbre? - Dijo buscando dichoso botón de la puerta.

\- Creo que debemos tocar - Sugirió al notar que no había timbre alguno.

\- Que aburrido es este castillo - Entonces prosiguió a tocar el castillo esperando respuesta.

\- ¡Quién es! - Respondió al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Somos los cazadores que el reino ha contratado - Dijo de manera cool el azabache mientras esperaba respuesta alguna de al otra persona.

\- Eres el cazador de reemplazo y su ayudante ¿Verdad?

\- Si somos nosotros - Respondió afirmando sus identidades mientras en su mente quería matar a Paul por mencionarlo como reemplazo de la misión.

\- Entonces pasen y cruzan de frente al castillos ahí los conducida a la sala principal.

Para termino de hablar la gran puerta se abrió de manera automática dejando el paso libre para entrar.

\- Bien vamos.

En el momento en el que pasaron adentro del castillo notaron que el lugar era muy elegante a su vista había un gran jardín con decoración, eso seria el principio en su interior era muy refinado y grande a la vez en donde solo Dawn se quedaba impresionada al visitar algo muy grande en cambio Ash estaba acostumbrado a esto tipos de castillos, notaron que el lugar era muy calmado demasiado para el instinto del azabache ya que no había gente en el camino entonces ambos se cruzaron hacia una puerta que debía ser la que conducía a al sala principal.

\- Bien aquí debe ser lo que menciono esa voz - Dijo Dawn que veía a su jefe.

\- Si lo más seguro es que este los que nos trajeron hasta aquí.

\- Pues pasemos.

\- Espera Dawn - Llamo antes que ella abriera la puerta.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

\- Yo entrare primero y tú después.

\- ¿Eh? Porque motivo Ash.

\- Solo quiero que esperes en la puerta hasta que te avise - Le recomendó la idea a su ayudante que no lo tomo bien pero debía aceptar su orden.

\- De acuerdo.

Sin decir nada el joven de cabellera oscura paso por la puerta de aquella sala viendo todo normal.

\- ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! - Dijo llamando pero solo oía su propio eco por la gran sala.

\- Al fin han llegado - De la nada salia un señor que vestía de manera formal de una edad aproximada a los 40 años para luego salir el resto - Debes ser el cazador recomendado llamado Ash.

\- Si soy el cazador que han llamado - Dijo de manera normal pues casi lo asusta al sorprenderlo.

\- Bien debemos si usted esta aquí debe estar al tanto de su misión ¿verdad? - Dijo otro señor de una edad de 30 años.

\- Están en lo correcto.

\- Es perfecto, usted tiene el encargo de proteger a la princesa Salvia para que su coronación sea sin peligro alguno.

\- Así que solo debo protegerla luego de acabar esa dichosa ceremonia de coronación.

\- En efecto cazador, ahora le vamos a presentar a la princesa que deben proteger.

\- Bien, así podre conocerla mejor para cuidarla.

\- Uh... ¿Usted no debía venir con alguien más?

\- Es verdad, según nos informaron debía venir con una mujer que era su ayudante.

En eso muchos guardias aparecieron ocultos que apuntaban con sus armas mientras aparecían varios Growlithe que rodearon al azabache.

\- ¡Que significa esto! - Dijo al notar como estaba acorralado.

\- No creadas que somos tontos desde que la princesa corre peligro de muerte, nosotros estamos al tanto de mucha gente sospechosa que tuvimos que echar a las servidumbres y los encargados del castillo por su vida.

\- (Eso explica porque estaba vació) - Pensó al recordar cuando noto la falta de personal.

\- Ahora dinos ¿Quién eres realmente?

\- Han cometido un error señores, soy el cazador que recomendado - Respondió sabiendo que no podía moverse por el cuidado tanto de los guardias como los "pokémon".

\- Solo hay una manera de comprobar, si lo que dices es cierto ya que antes de aceptarlo el cazador Paul menciono algo que solo el verdadero Ash puede responded.

\- Ah... menos mal - Respiro aliviado por salvarse del problema, gracias a Paul por lo menos algo le salia bien.

\- Sobre la pregunta, él menciono que solo el verdadero Ash respondería al sobrenombre hecho por él mismo.

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Se quedo tieso por tan pregunta pues sabia la respuesta y claro ahora maldecía a Paul por lo molesto que era.

\- Sabe la respuesta - Dijo viendo la demora del chico.

\- Si lo sé.

\- Entonces dígalo.

\- P-P-Per...

\- ¡Hable ahora! - Dijo cansado de esperar.

\- ¡PERDEDOR! - Grito de manera rápida mientras el eco se repetía varias veces la palabras "perdedor".

\- ¿Ah? - Dijo Dawn al oír el grito de su jefe - (¿Perdedor?)

\- Confirmado es usted.

En eso los guardias como los "pokémon" caninos regresaron a su lugar de origen dejando calmado al azabache.

\- (Juro que me la pagaras Paul cuando acabe esta misión) - Dijo enojado al humillarse de esa manera.

\- Entonces sigamos en donde nos quedamos.

\- Bien ya comencemos con esto.

\- Pero antes de eso, llame a su ayudante que debe ser informada del asunto.

\- Como quieran ustedes señores, ¡Dawn ya puedes pasar!

\- ¡Ah! esa debe ser la señal - Dijo al escucharlo nombrarla así que fue directo hacia la puerta para pasar - ¡Aquí estoy!

\- Bien aquí esta mi ayudante Dawn - Dijo Ash al presentarla pero observa como los señores mayores se quedaron viendo con sorpresa grande sobre la chica - Sucede algo.

\- Esto no puede ser posible... - Dijo en tono bajo.

\- Solo debe ser una coincidencia nada más... - Dijo otro dudando.

\- Es parecida a ella... - Dijo otro intrigado.

\- Sucede algo señores - Dijo el azabache al ver como cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

\- Nada en absoluto, es momento de presentarla - Dijo mientras tocia un poco.

\- Ya era hora - Dijo aburrido el cazador de pelo oscuro, al esperar a dicha princesa.

\- Vaya es genial voy a conocer a una princesa de verdad.

\- ¿Nunca has visto una? - Pregunto Ash por ver la emoción de la peliazul.

\- No... solo las conozco a través de cuentos que me contaba mi mamá antes de dormir - Respondió con suma emoción.

\- Ah...ya veo - Dijo con una gota en la nuca por la manera de saber de la princesa.

\- ¡Atención a todos! ¡La princesa Salvia se hace presente! - Dijo unos de los guardias mientras formaban de manera militar con sus armas en una posición de firmes.

En la escalera de la sala principal salia una joven con un vestido elegante de color azul y adornos en su cuello mientras bajaba las escaleras de manera formal mientras aquellos señores se paraban para mostrarle respeto a la princesa pero en eso grande su sorpresa especialmente para Dawn y Ash al notar a la princesa de cabello azulado como ojos iguales mientras se acercaba hacia los señores.

\- Ella es la futura reina del pueblo Arruruz que deben proteger, la princesa Salvia.

\- Princesa Salvia - Dijo Dawn asombrada como impactada por el simple detalle que veía en sus ojos.

Mientras en ese preciso instante el cazador Ash se encontraba mirando a la famosa princesa Salvia con gran asombro por la igualdad de ella con su ayudante que solo pudo deducir algo en ese mismo momento.

\- (Dawn 2).

Esta historia continuará...

Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo se que lo deje en un momento emocionante y claro algunos querrán matarme por dejarlo ahí, pero como dicen el viejo y conocido reflán más vale se paciente que apresurar las cosas o algo parecido jejeje bien sobre mi nueva temática de la historia tengo algo emocionante que dar y claro las sorpresas que pasaran en la primera misión del grupo, aunque voy a demorad unos días pues debo actualizar mis demás fics especialmente mi casi abandonado fic de "Un tiempo de Compañía" que solo puse un solo capitulo para acabar quiero decirles que agradezco su apoyo de ambos foros, bien comente que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.

Respondiendo comentarios por Emilion:

\- Luffyko Berlitz: Pues beuno gracias por el dato de España jejeje y claro la inocencia de Dawn es especial y claro única en mi fic pues he notado que no muchos la ponen de esa manera podría decirse que estoy siendo original, disfrutar del capitulo.

\- Luffy Ketchum: Pues te digo lo mismo de arriba pues es igual jejeje pero sobre Piplup tendría que verse como ocurrida en los siguientes capítulos, disfruta del capitulo.


	7. Comienza la misión

Hola lectores he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo luego de descansar y debo admitir que me sorprendió notar el cariño que le tienen que he decidido cumplir en continuar con la historia en donde nos quedamos, no los aburro más y comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company". Yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic.

 ** _Acto 7: Comienza la misión_**

Este mundo me ha enseñado que las coincidencias no existen, eso lo comprobé en este preciso momento, justo en frente de mis ojos, veía a una replica misma de mi ayudante, solo con la diferencia que era una princesa.

Volviendo a la realidad, estaba parado en la sala principal, mirando a la princesa Salvia la cuál debía proteger, lo curioso es que ella no parecía sorprendida por la igualdad que tenia con Dawn, hablando de mi adorable ayudante, solo podría decir que estaba ¿Impresionada? Bueno no sabría explicarlo, pero su cara asombrada me lo decía todo. Aquellos viejitos estaban hablando por un momento con la princesa, al parecer la misión seria pan comido ahora hablando de comida, ya me entro un hambre desde que llegamos hasta acá.

— Cazador, podía ser tan amable de venir junto con su ayudante.

En ese momento Ash se extraño por el pedido del anciano.

— Ah, esta bien. Vamos Dawn — Ella solo obedeció.

Fuimos hacia ellos aunque era extraño el motivo.

Al llegar en el centro de la enorme sala, noté algo singular en la princesa Salvia que me pareció curioso y a la vez que miraba a Dawn.

— Ahora, deben arrodillarse ante la princesa — Dijo el anciano.

Ash sin decir nada, comenzó a arrodillarse, pero en cambio su ayudante se quedaba de pie, el cazador solo se le vino algo en la mente sobre la peliazul "No sabia el motivo".

— ¿Por qué debemos arrodillarnos? — Pregunto Dawn un poco confusa, por esa petición tan rara.

— Dawn... Debes arrodillarte como motivo de respeto hacia la realeza — Ash le avisó en voz baja, aún estando en la misma posición.

— ¡Ah, ya veo! Digo... es un honor estar a sus servicios, mi princesa — Dawn se agacho mientras con sus manos sujetaba los extremos de su falda, mostrando sus respectos.

— No debiste exagerar demasiado — Pensó Ash avergonzado al notar lo que hizo.

— Como decía, el reino a esperado por largos años la coronación de la princesa Salvia. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, por eso es importante que la coronación sea un éxito para el reino y sus pobladores.

Al escuchar la declaración del anciano, Ash entendió de que trataba el asunto aunque no podría decirse lo mismo de la peliazul.

— Ah, disculpe ¿Tengo una pregunta? — Levanto la mano pidiendo permiso para su duda, los conserjes accedieron a su duda y ella prosiguió — Bueno me preguntaba, ¿qué ocurrida después de que la coronación sea realizada? No habrá otra vez peligro para la prince... digo a la reina.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, los conserjes se miraron entre sí, para luego observar la situación actual.

— Sobre eso. Cuando la princesa sea coronada como reina, estará bajo custodia en el castillo para su seguridad.

— Y eso significada que no necesitaremos más de su ayuda. Cuando termine la ceremonia, la futura reina será alojada en el castillo, dirigiendo a su pueblo.

Aquellas palabras fueron las opiniones del grupo de conserjes.

— Pero eso no ser... — Dawn no término de hablar luego Ash le tapada la boca.

— No se preocupe señores. Nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar a la princesa Dawn digo Salvia — Habló Ash que se encontraba nervioso por casi confundirse de peliazul.

Luego de la aceptación de la misión, Ash y Dawn fueron escoltados por los guardias del castillo para llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

— Hemos llegado — El guardia mostró ante ellos sus habitaciones que se encontraba juntas al lado de la otra mientras el otro guardia dejaba sus mochilas.

— Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Tomen sus propinas — Dawn sin quered le entregó a cada una moneda.

Los guardias se extrañaron por la actitud de la chica de ojos azules pero omitieron esa acción para irse a su lugar de protección.

— Dawn no debiste hacer eso. Ellos son guardias, no botones de un hotel — Ash comenzó a regañar por lo ocurrido — Además casi metes la pata hace rato con tus preguntas.

— Lo siento mucho, Ash. Pero se me hace injusto que mantenga a la princesa encerrada en este castillo contra su libertad — Dawn sintió pena por Salvia y su situación.

— Ah, Dawn aunque no lo creas, así es la vida de la realeza. No se puede evitar la desdicha de su posición y menos si se convierte en reina — Ash trataba de explicar a su ayudante la vida oscura de la alta sociedad.

— Pero es injusto. No es como yo lo imaginaba.

— Dawn, oír historias de princesas en cuentos de hadas no es una realidad — Dio un suspiro el chico viendo como al fin ella comprendió.

— Ya veo... — Pero en eso a Dawn se le viene algo curioso — Oye Ash, te diste cuenta que la princesa Salvia es igual a mí.

— ¡Es era muy obvio! — Ash se sobresaltó luego de escuchar tal pregunta.

— ¿No crees que podría ser mi hermana gemela? — Dawn le comenzó a brillar los ojos en solo imaginar tal locura.

— Lo dudo. Aunque sean idénticas, he notado que no son completamente iguales — Ash se cruzó de brazos luego de analizar a ambas.

— Enserio. ¿Qué cosa nos diferencia? — Dawn se mostró muy curiosa ante el descubrimiento de su jefe.

— Es sencillo. He notado que la princesa tiene un poco más de busto que el tuyo Dawn, eso queda claro que no son del todo iguales — Ash golpeó su pecho orgulloso al descubrirlo.

— ¡Estás diciendo que yo tengo un busto pequeño! — Dawn estaba avergonzada por lo dicho mientras se cubría con sus manos esa zona.

— ¡¿Eh?! No, no, no, te equivocas Dawn — Ash agito varias veces sus manos por como ella lo tomó — No estoy diciendo que los tengas pequeñas, solo que ella los tiene un poco más... "desarrollado" .

— Ah, creó que tienes razón. Pero a la próxima trata de comparar otras cosas — Se tranquilizo un poco mientras recogía su mochila.

— No te preocupes, trataré de ser más discreto — Ash se rascó la cabeza aliviado, pues debía admitir que su ayudante tenía aún mucho que desarrollar tanto mental como físico, en especial lo físico luego de recordar el incidente en el baño.

Pero luego dejó aquella imaginación, al notar la mirada fija de su ayudante queriendo decir algo, haciendo que el cazador regrese en sí.

— Ahora, ¿qué sucede Dawn?

— Pues... — Dawn uniendo sus dedos de manera nerviosa trataba de explicar su pequeña molestia que tenía desde hace un buen rato — ...aún sigo preocupada por el pequeño Pikachu.

— ¿Ah? — Se rascó la cabeza Ash por esa pregunta. Pero luego de unos segundos, entendió lo que quería decir — No te preocupes Dawn, él estará muuuuuy bien.

El azabache explico su duda girando sus ojos de una manera tan calmada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con ese "muuuuuy bien"? — Dawn no entendía muy bien esa expresión de su jefe.

— Te lo explicaré después. Mientras tanto debemos alistarnos — En eso Ash sostenía su propia mochila mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto — En unos minutos debemos cumplir con la protección de la princesa.

Dicho esto, el azabache cerró la puerta dejando sola a su ayudante.

— Me pregunto si Pikachu estará bien — Con ese pensamiento, Dawn entró a su cuarto.

"Mientras en la región de Kanto"

Una joven de ojos azules conocida como May, caminaba de manera alegré por las peligrosas calles del barrio, pero no venía sola, en su cabeza había una pequeña criatura de color rojo con un mechón amarillo que al igual que la joven se encontraba contento.

— Ah... que hermoso día para comenzar — Respiro profundo aquella chica que miraba aquella casa, para luego observar la bolsa que tenía en su mano — Me pregunto si Ash y Dawn estarán bien. En especial Ash que de seguro debe vivir incómodo con una chica jajaja ¿Qué opinas de eso, Torchic?

— Tor chic — Aquella criatura solo se expresó contento por esa pregunta.

— Tienes razón. Mientras Pikachu este a su lado, vivirá todo un tormento — Esbozó una sonrisa luego de recordar aquellos incidentes de ese par en el pasado.

Sin perder tiempo, May tocó la puerta esperando que abriera alguien.

Pikachu que se encontraba en la cocina, estaba buscando algo de Ketchum que por desgracia, Ash había escondido antes de salir, solo provocó que el roedor se impacientada en encontrarlo. Pero en eso, escucha el sonido de alguien tocando en la puerta.

Así que con mucho sigilo fue hacia la puerta, estando cerca, comenzó a olfatear para averiguar si era amigo o enemigo. Pues en circunstancia como protector de la casa debía evitar cualquier peligro, el ratón eléctrico sintió un agradable olor salir de la puerta que sin duda reconocería por cualquier lugar, el agradable olor del "Ketchum".

Dando un saltó, Pikachu giro la perilla de la puerta, abriendo por completo. May de inmediato entró, notando solo al roedor y un profundo silencio en la casa.

— No me digas. Ash ha salido a una misión, ¿verdad? — May dejó la bolsa en la mesa mientras Torchic bajaba de su cabeza acercándose a Pikachu.

— Pika chu pi — Afirmo este a su duda mientras saludaba al pokémon.

May se sentó en el sofá, descansando de su larga caminata mientras escuchaba lo que decía Pikachu con mucha atención.

— Interesante que digo, es muy interesante. Dawn apenas a aprobado su entrenamiento hace una semana y ahora está junto con Ash en una misión, me pregunto si la pobre saldrá viva de esto — Para May, Dawn era una persona con más humanidad posible luego de conocerla un poco.

— Pika pi chu.

— Así que solo es una misión para proteger a una princesa. Si eso es la cosa, no habrá problema en que Dawn salga viva. Aunque claro, solo con unas heridas o cicatrices, nada grave — De pronto a May se le ocurrió algo brillante — Oye Pikachu, ¿por qué no hacemos algo divertido?

— Pika pika.

— Oh, tienes razón. Ash no lo aceptaría — Pero luego volteó a mirar de nuevo al roedor — Pero Ash no se encuentra ahora en la región. Además de eso, te traje una botella de Ketchum, sabiendo que él lo ocultaría.

De pronto las orejas de Pikachu se levantaron al escuchar aquella mágica palabra, después de todo, ya lo había sabido desde que lo olfateó hace unos minutos.

— Veo que es un sí — En ese momento, May sacaba de la bolsa aquella botella de contenido rojo para luego entregárselo al roedor eléctrico — Este día va a ser muy divertido.

"Mientras en el castillo"

— Estás diciéndome que Pikachu está ahora con May — Dawn escuchaba cada palabra del cazador mientras ambos caminaban rumbo a la habitación de la princesa.

— Es como te lo dije Dawn. May tiene descanso libre en este día y ahora estoy seguro que ella debe estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo en mi casa — Ash dio un tic en su ojo, al recordar aquellas ocurrencias de la castaña en donde dejaba su casa hecha un desastre.

— Ash tengo una duda más.

— Ahora, ¿de qué se trata Dawn? — Ash prestó atención a lo que ella iba a decir.

— ¿Qué es un Torchic? — Aquella pregunta hizo que el cazador cayera al suelo.

Luego de una intensa explicación. Ambos habían llegado a su destino.

— Por fin, lo he entendido todo — Dawn se mostraba emocionada mientras apretaba sus manos — Los Pokémon son unas criaturas asombrosas. Y eso que mi mamá me decía que no habría cosas mágicas en este mundo.

— Como sea, ya hemos llegado a los aposentos de la princesa Salvia. Tu primera misión como ayudante, será quedarte adentro para protegerla, ¿has entendido, Dawn? — Ash decidió darle un cargo fácil, sabiendo que le faltaba experiencia para el peligro.

— ¡Entendido! — Dawn hacia un saludo militar al entender su misión.

En eso Ash coloca ambas manos en los hombros de la chica.

— Una cosa más, Dawn — Su voz sonaba seria, dando un poco de nervios a la peliazul que esperaba lo que iba a decir — No hagas preguntas tontas.

Aquella advertencia le pareció muy pero muy rara para Dawn, al no entender a lo que se refería exactamente con "preguntas tontas".

— No entiendo.

Ash solo suspiro ante la respuesta de su ayudante.

— Lo que trato de decirte es que no hagas ninguna pregunta sea cual sea a la princesa, ¿ahora lo has entendido o debo explicar con dibujos?

— Lo entendí muy bien. Pero, ¿por qué no debo hacerlo? — Dawn se mostró un poco avergonzada luego de decir aquello que le pareció confuso.

Luego de aquella pregunta, Ash solo levanto un dedo.

— Es para evitar malos entendidos. Ya sabes, no debemos meternos en la vida de los demás. Solo debemos concentrarnos en acabar la misión, nada más — Ash explico cada palabra, teniendo en cuenta sobre la curiosidad de ella.

— Esta bien. No haré ninguna pregunta aunque en realidad no son tontas — Dawn ya captando el mensaje.

— Bien, ahora que has entendido. Cumple con la misión, Dawn — Antes que Ash se fuera a cumplir con su parte, miro por unos segundos a su ayudante — En caso que necesites mi ayuda, solo llámame por el holomisor — Dicho esto, Ash se retiró de la sala.

— Muy bien Dawn. Es momento de hacer tu parte — Respirando hondo, comenzó a abrir la puerta — No puedo creerlo...

Ante su vista, observo grandes cosas en aquella habitación de una realeza, como adornos en cada parte, un armario grande, un televisión plasma de 50 pulgadas, una cama grande, entre otras que ella tendría solo en sus sueños.

— ¡Está es la habitación que siempre he soñado! — Dawn entró a la habitación, comenzando a admirar cada cosa que veía a su alrededor — ¡Incluso tiene una New Nintendo 3DS!

Dawn estuvo así por unos minutos, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la princesa que había visto todo, luego de haber escuchado su grito de fangirl desde la puerta.

— Ah... disculpa — Salvia habló de manera suave a la despistada chica, haciendo que reaccione a su presencia.

— ¡Ah, Princesa Salvia! — Se sobresaltó demasiado luego de verla, decidió ponerse firme tratando de evitar que la viera de manera rara.

A Salvia le pareció gracioso su comportamiento, nunca se había topado con una persona que fuera curiosa por cosas materiales.

— Yo puedo explicar...

— Usted está viendo que no halla cámaras escondidas en mi habitación, ¿verdad?

— Ah... Por supuesto princesa. Estoy asegurando el área de cualquier peligro — Explico nerviosa al decir una mentira blanca — Muy bien. No hay ninguna cámara en su cuarto. Puede estar tranquila princesa Salvia.

— Esta bien. Como usted diga — Tratando de ocultar sus ganas de reír luego de observar aquella escena que protagonizo para ocultar su acción de una manera tan penosa. Luego de eso fue a sentarse cerca de la ventana.

— Ah... menos mal que logré engañarla — Pensó Dawn aliviada sin saber de la realidad de la situación — Es momento de cumplir con mi encargo como se debe, sin distracción alguna.

Con esa promesa, Dawn comenzaba su labor de vigilancia de una manera responsable tratando de dar una buena impresión a la princesa que seguía observando en la ventana. Habría transcurrido dos horas sin haber ocurrido nada extraño, Dawn estaba dando vueltas por el cuarto bostezando de aburrimiento, trato de mirar a la princesa que para su sorpresa aún seguía en la misma posición, trato de distraerse jugando con su cabello haciendo unos rizos sin resultado alguno.

— ¿Cómo le hace para no estar aburrida? — Se pregunto viendo como la princesa no se movía de su sitio — ¿Qué tanto estará viendo por la ventana? — Su curiosidad cada vez se hacia más grande — Tal vez debería preguntar sobre lo que está viendo. ¡NO! Le prometí a Ash que no haría ninguna pregunta tonta. Pero ahora que lo pienso no es tonta, así que podría preguntar o no. ¿Qué debo hacer?

— ¿Quieres decirme algo, señorita Dawn? — Pregunto la princesa sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

—Digo si o no. En realidad no sé — Estaba en una crisis Dawn, no sabiendo elegir si la opción de preguntar o hacer caso a su jefe, entre tanto debates le ganó la curiosidad de preguntar — Princesa Salvia, ¿qué tanto mira por la ventana?

— Solo veo a la gente del pueblo — Dio una respuesta sencilla — Es interesante ver lo felices que están en sus vidas normales. Aunque... no estoy segura si podre ser una excelente reina para el pueblo.

— Te equivocas princesa Salvia — Corrigió ante su comentario — Estoy segura que el pueblo te va respecta mucho. ¿Qué más debo decir? Ah si es por eso que creo que serás una excelente reina para ellos.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura que el pueblo me va a aceptar si nunca me han visto fuera del castillo? — Salvia se mostró interesada en saber su opinión que dejó de mirar la ventana.

— Ah bueno yo... — Estaba nerviosa al meter la pata de tal manera, sabiendo de las advertencias que le dio el cazador de no decir de más — Solo es una corazonada nada más jajaja.

— Estás mintiendo — De pronto se acerco a ella mirándola a los ojos, intimidando a Dawn — Será mejor que me digas la verdad. O acaso crees que no me di cuenta que estaba observando mi habitación con para darme una falsa explicación sobre las cámaras ocultas.

— En-Entonces lo sabías desde un principio.

— Solo por qué sea una princesa no significa que sea una chica inocente de buen corazón.

— Vaya, Ash tenia razón. Las princesas no son iguales a como los leía en mis cuentos de hadas — Murmuro bajo con una gota en su cabeza.

— Ahora me vas a decir la verdad o tendré que decir a tu encargado lo que estabas haciendo en mi habitación.

— Espera. Espera. Ah... tú ganas te lo voy a decir todo — Derrotada en los hechos, Dawn se preparó para contar — La verdad es que el pueblo me trató muy bien al pensar que era tú. Bueno lo que trato de decirte es que la gente espera con muchas ansias que tomes el cargo de gobernante. Incluso los pobladores me regalaron chocolates que eran muy deliciosos.

— Con qué era eso... — Se quedo mirando fijamente — Ahora que lo pienso... te pareces mucho a mí.

— Verdad que sí. Incluso pensé que podría ser tu hermana gemela.

— ¿Hermana gemela? — Se quedó un rato meditando — ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Yo tengo 16, ¿por qué? — Pregunto sin saber el motivo.

— Pues yo tengo 17. Lo que significa que no somos hermanas gemelas como dices. Además se me hace curioso que te parezca mucho a mí en todos lados — Esto lo menciono notando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica.

— Bueno... en realidad hay algo que nos diferencia — Comento esto apenada.

— ¿Enserio? ¿En cuál nos diferencia? — Se mostró intrigada de saberlo.

— Ahora que lo dices, yo también quiero comprobarlo si es cierto — En eso Dawn sacaba de su bolsillo una cinta para medir — Princesa Salvia con esto. Vamos a saber si es cierto.

"10 minutos después"

Dawn se hallaba en suelo rodeada de una aura oscura llamando la atención de la princesa Salvia que la veía extrañada por su comportamiento luego de haber medido sus medidas que para ella le pareció raro al principio.

— No puede cree que la princesa Salvia las tenga un poco más grandes que las mías — Habló en voz baja mientras movía su dedo en el suelo de un lado a otro.

— Vaya señorita Dawn. No supe que te importaba demasiado nuestras comparaciones de nuestros cuerpos. Además solo nos diferencia por unos dos centímetros — Trato de alguna manera hacerla sentir bien.

— No te preocupes por eso princesa Salvia — Regresó a ser la misma mientras se levantaba — Además es muy obvio que como me llevas por un año las tengas más desarrolladas que las mías jajaja — Rió tratando de subir su moral luego de recordar la práctica con Ash.

— ¿Nunca he comprendido por qué es importante tenerlas tan grandes? — Menciono luego de comenzar a tocarse su busto de una manera graciosa — Yo creó que es mejor el interior de una persona que el exterior.

— Tal vez tengas razón. Pero... — Suspiro — En estos tiempos los chicos prefieren vernos más en el exterior que en el interior.

— Pues ellos se lo pierden. Sabes señorita Dawn, eres la única chica que he hablado desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Puedes llamarme solo Dawn. Es que me siento un poco avergonzada que me digan señorita. Lo siento un poco raro.

— Tienes razón Dawn. Los tiempos han cambiado desde aquella época — Rió ante lo dicho — Tú también puedes llamarme solo Salvia. Después de todo, nunca me ha gustado que la gente me vea solo como una chica de la realeza.

— Y yo pensaba que a las princesas les gustaban ser respectadas por su rango — Pensó — Salvia se me ha ocurrido una excelente idea para pasar el rato.

— Hum... Está bien — Acepto Salvia. De pronto Dawn jaló su mano para llevarla con mucha prisa hacia el armario.

Mientras tanto Ash se encontraba sentado en el techo del castillo haciendo su labor de vigilancia, miraba hacia todos lados sin muestras del enemigo. De pronto le llamó la atención al notar como un grupo de guardias se reunían en la jardín.

— ¿Por qué todos se reúnen en un mismo sitio? Se me hace muy sospechoso esa actitud — Con mucho sigilo se oculto tratando de observar lo que hacían en realidad.

En la sala de juntas del castillo, los conserjes estaban teniendo una reunión.

— Durante estos seis días no habido ninguna amenaza contra la princesa.

— A parecer nuestros atacantes no ha movido sus cartas aún.

— Debemos aprovechar que tenemos la ayuda de esos cazadores para hacer la ceremonia de coronación.

— No debemos perder más tiempo. La ceremonia debe ser mañana en la noche.

— Hum... ¿Están seguros de hacerlo tan pronto? No sabemos si volverán a atacarnos como la otra vez.

— Debemos asumir la responsabilidad de cumplir con la ceremonia. Con la ayuda de los cazadores, no habrá muchos atentados contra la vida de la princesa Salvia.

— Entonces ya está dicho. La ceremonia será mañana.

Los conserjes pasaron a retirarse de lugar, pero sin darse cuenta había un pequeño bicho debajo de la mesa de juntas.

— Así que la ceremonia será mañana y además hay nuevos invitados para la fiesta. ¡JA! Qué idiotas son los conserjes de la realeza — Exclamo en tono de burla — Será divertido presentarme para la coronación de la dulce princesa Salvia. Además al fin lograré vengarme de ti, Ash Ketchum.

Esta historia continuará...

Agradezco a los lectores que han aguantado el retrasó que tuve al no actualizar la historia desde el 2016, algunas habrán notado que he cambiado el formato en este capitulo pasándolo al guión largo con detalles fáciles de entender para ustedes y para no defraudarlos de nuevo he pensado en traer un nuevo capitulo de manera mensual para no tener problemas por el retraso, para terminar espero que disfruten este nuevo año con nuevas energías en el mundo de los fanfics, comenten que les pareció. Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima.

Respondiendo comentarios:

— _**Luffy Ketchum**_ : Bueno en respectado muy bien las personalidades de los personajes aunque solo de algunos y espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo, amigo.

— _**KRT215:**_ Gracias por el apoyo buen lector, espero que te encante.

— _**RedYellowLove:**_ Sobre la coincidencia de Dawn y Salvia digamos que este capitulo ha desmentido algunas partes.

— _**Luffyko Berlitz:**_ Me agrada que te encante como es Dawn en este fanfic, sobre Ash ha logrado diferenciarlas muy rápido, ahora ellos deben proteger a como de lugar la vida de la princesa Salvia pero bueno eso muy pronto se descubrirá.

— _**Guest**_ : Bien amigo acá esta la continuación, disfrutarlo.


	8. Recuerdos de una doncella

¡Alola a todos mis lectores! He vuelto trayendo un nuevo capítulo de está magistral historia. Bueno antes de empezar, les aviso que ahora voy a tratar de mantener el entretenimiento entre los personajes, pues en realidad me encanta la manera en como lo inicie, agradezco a todos los lectores que siguen hasta ahora con mi historia, puesto que demoro demasiado en actualizar por mis otras historias pero prometo continuar con esta dinámica.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic, sin lucros comerciales._

 ** _Acto 8: Recuerdos de una doncella_**

— ¿Han descubierto que harán ahora los conserjes, respecto a la ceremonia de coronación?

— Todavía no informan nada al respecto. Pero tengo claro que debe ser pronto.

— Aún no confió en esos cazadores que nos enviaron desde Kanto.

— En eso concordamos, no lucen muy profesionales para proteger a la princesa Salvia. En especial la chica del pelo azul.

— Tienes razón. Luce igual a la princesa y podría ser un peligro para el reino.

— Debemos vigilar con más precaución a esos cazadores.

— Así que eso están planeando de manera tan secreta —En eso Ash salió de su escondite para luego marchase de ahí— Al parecer nos ve como un peligro. Tengo que avisar a Dawn sobre este asunto, solo espero que no esté haciendo nada tonto.

— ¡Miren! Mis leales súbditos. Yo, la princesa Dawn. Corono a estos valientes caballeros como guerreros del palacio real —Dawn que vestía la ropa de Salvia, hablaba entusiasmada con un grupo de peluches de felpa como si fuera el público.

— ¡Impresionante! —Aplaudió Salvia— Te sale a la perfección la manera en como habla una princesa. Aunque, creó que exageraste al hablar en primera persona.

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Pensé que está vez lo había logrado a la perfección?

— No te preocupes por eso. Has logrado mantener una buena compostura de una princesa en un día —Halago Salvia para luego ponerse pensativa— _Incluso debo admitir que me supera un poco a mí, que me ha tomado seis años aprenderlo._

— Oye Salvia.

— ¿Qué ocurre Dawn? —Salvia dejó de pensar luego de escuchar la voz de la muchacha.

— He notado que tienes cosas grandiosas, objetos muy caros, ropa elegante y un gran castillo. Pero...

— Me veo infeliz, ¿no? —Salvia completo la oración sabiendo a que se refería— Para serte sincera Dawn, siempre quise ser una persona normal como las demás; caminar por las calles sin tener guardias a mi alrededor, saludar a los pobladores sin tener que llamar la atención por mi posición, comer un helado sin tener que ser cuidadosa en marchar mi traje, eructar después de comer, andar con mi cabello suelto sintiendo las brisas del aire, bañarme en un lago en el bosque, dormir desnuda en mi cama...

— Esta bien, ya comprendí lo que tratas de decirme —La detuvo de inmediato para que no dijera cosas que podrían ser peores a las anteriores.

— Lo siento por haber escuchado todo esto. He tenido guardado estos pensamientos desde hace años, pero mis impulsos fueron más fuertes que los libere sin querer.

— Vaya, nunca imagine que pensaras de esa manera. Claro, no digo que sea malo, es solo que... no va contigo al ser de la realeza —Las palabras de Dawn fueron como un balde de agua fría para la futura reina.

— Tienes razón, soy una princesa y siempre será así. Después de todo, es imposible quitar mi maldición, pues lo tengo desde mi nacimiento —Salvia se mostró cabizbaja mientras hacía un ligero gesto de disgusto— Si me disculpas, tengo que ir al baño.

Al marcharse, la joven asistente tenía una presión en su pecho debido a que ocasionó tan dolor en la princesa. Ella tomó asiento en la gran cama real mientras buscaba alguna solución al respecto, pero entonces es interrumpida al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

— Dawn, abre la puerta soy yo —Al escuchar la voz de afuera, los nervios de la peli-azul crecían al tratarse de su jefe.

Dawn daba vueltas en toda la habitación tratando de encontrar toda su ropa desde su gorra hasta sus botas, los sonidos de la puerta cada vez eran más constantes, sabía que el chico lo abriría a la fuerza como aquella vez en el barco de Misty, entonces solo tuvo una elección, responder aún vestida de princesa.

— Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece Sir Ash? —Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo usual tratando de igualar a la original.

— ¿Princesa Salvia, está bien? Noto un cambio drástico en su voz.

— ¿Ah...? ¡Claro que estoy bien, Sir Ash! Solo estoy un poco afónica por tomar un vaso de limonada bien helada, eso es todo ji, ji, ji. No hay de qué preocuparse.

— _¿Preocuparse? Siento que ya lo he oído de alguien más_ —Ash decidió omitir aquella duda en el comportamiento de la princesa— Princesa Salvia, ¿Dawn se encuentra con usted?

— Por supuesto que está conmigo, pero la señorita Dawn se encuentra ocupada en el baño.

— ¿En el baño? Ah, de seguro habrá sido por todos esos dulces y chocolates que se habrá comido la glotona durante nuestro recorrido hasta llegar al castillo. Ahora debe estar atorada en el inodoro por un buen rato.

— _¡¿Como que glotona?! Además de eso, ¡¿por qué menciono sobre el inodoro?!_ —Avergonzada hasta el extremo, la joven de ojos azules estuvo a punto de gritar de coraje por mencionar tal cosa a la princesa o más bien a ella misma. No obstante, Ash volvió a hablar.

— Princesa Salvia, cuando Dawn acabe su asunto personal con el baño. Le puede decir que la necesito urgente en mi habitación.

— Claro. No se preocupe sir Ash, se lo diré cuando ella salga.

Para cuando Ash se retiró de la puerta, la joven de cabellera azul se echó en la cama mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre la almohada.

— ¡AH...! —Lanzando un chillido agudo, comenzó a hacer una clase de berrinche mientras tambaleaba sus piernas de un lado a otro.

— Interesante forma de reprimir tu enojo, Dawn. Debería intentarlo cuando tenga una clase de rabieta contra los conserjes —Rió la princesa luego de mirar tal escena mientras Dawn se levantó de inmediato de la cama— Se nota que sir Ash no tiene ningún pudor en contar sobre cosas personales de otros, en especial si la persona a que se lo dice es una princesa.

— ¡¿L-lo oíste todo?! —La princesa solo respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza haciendo ella sintiera pena por lo ocurrido— Luego de esto, siento que mi autoestima esta por los suelos.

— Cambiando el tema sobre tu posición social, has estado increíble imitando mis palabras o mejor dicho lo que diría una princesa real. Es como si tuvieras familiares con herencia de sangre azul en tus venas.

— Lamento haber suplantado su persona mi lady, es solo que no tenía otra opción para hablar con sir Ash... digo Ash. ¡Ah Rayos, ya se me quedó el acento! —Removió su cabello de manera rápida por la confusión— Pero, no tengo nada de eso como herencia o sangre azul. Solo soy una chica común y corriente, que tiene un empleo con salario mínimo y sin ninguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Pero antes de que la conversación durara por más horas, Dawn se había acordado del motivo urgente de su jefe.

— Me gustaría seguir hablando del misterio de mi acento real, pero tengo algo importante que hacer primero —Contesto apresurada mientras se cambiaba de ropa enfrente de la princesa. En un descuido, ella tropezó con su vestido cayendo de cara al suelo.

— ¡¿Te encuentras bien, Dawn?!

— Sí, estoy bien —A pesar que decía eso, en su interior lloraba como una niña por el dolor. Luego de unos minutos estaba cambiada con su ropa habitual— Nos vemos.

Salvia asintió con un simple "sí" mientras la joven ayudante salía por la puerta. La princesa volvió a su antiguo ambiente de soledad mientras pensaba al respecto sobre su posición como futura reina del pueblo. En tanto Dawn, ella corría a una gran velocidad por los pasillos del castillo, tuvo suerte de que nadie estaba por los alrededores para evitar futuros accidentes, logrando llegar al cuarto de Ash.

— Al fin... —Dijo la peli-azul agotada y una sed terrible, sin perder tiempo tocó la puerta un par de veces— _Espero que sea urgente... Además de hacerme pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida_ —Pensó a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

— Llegaste Dawn. Creí que llegarías en unas horas —Dijo Ash luego de abrir la puerta, sin esperarse su bella asistente jaló de su ropa estando alterada— Por la manera en que presionar mi ropa con tus suaves y delicadas manos, significa que la princesa ya te contó.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió mencionar sobre "eso"?! —Dawn no tenía el valor de mencionarlo enfrente del chico, pero luego decidió soltarlo de su agarre, y no por haberlo perdonado sino por el acercamiento de sus rostros, provocando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo que volviera a su personalidad kawai— Mejor olvídalo, sobre qué asunto quería hablarme.

Ash se quedó extrañado por su cambio tan drástico de ella, obviando ese tema, ambos entraron al cuarto en total silencio.

— Te lo diré adentro. Es demasiado importante, y necesito de tu total apoyo como mi ayudante —Aquella forma de hablar tan misteriosa había logrado captar la atención de Dawn. Entonces decidió proseguir— Bien, primero te informaré de algo especial.

— ¿Especial? ¿De qué se trata? —La peli-azul que seguía en su expresión molesta, buscaba saber de tan sorpresa.

Esto le causa un poco de gracia en Ash, que había notado su interés.

— He hablado con los conserjes de la princesa, y nos han permitido ingresar a la ceremonia como invitados especiales.

Lo único que se oyó en la habitación fueron los gritos de Dawn, asustando al cazador que sintió el abrazo afectuoso de la chica.

— ¿Por qué el abrazo tan repentino, Dawn? —Mencionaba asfixiado por el apretón.

Ante lo dicho, la joven lo soltó de manera brusca haciendo que cayera al suelo.

— L-Lo siento mucho. Yo... —Sus mejillas lucían con un tono rojo.

— No diga más, Dawn —La detuvo mientras se levantaba— Te conozco un poco, y sé que tienes unos impulsos emocionales cuando escuchar cosas agradables.

— A todo esto. ¿Cuándo será la ceremonia? —Pregunto intrigada.

— Mañana —Respondió con simpleza— Al parecer, los conserjes quieren llevar a cabo la coronación lo más pronto posible. Incluso admito que es oportuno hacerlo en ese día, el enemigo aún no ha intentado hacer algo al respecto. Lo más probable es que lo hagan en el transcurso de la ceremonia, tal como ocurrió la primera vez.

Dawn que escuchaba sus palabras, se mostró preocupada ante la situación de Salvia.

— Pero sabiendo eso, podrán en peligro la vida de la princesa.

— No te preocupes por eso, Dawn. Mientras yo esté ahí, no permitiré que salga lastimada —Dawn miro a su jefe con unos ojos brillosos, admirada. En cambio él pensaba sobre la situación— _Si la princesa muere, no tendré recompensa que cobrar a esos viejos._

* * *

Terminando la charla entre ambos, Ash le encargo que fuera a vigilar a la princesa de nuevo. Dawn caminaba por el gran pasillo, tarareando una melodía hasta llegar a dicha habitación.

Para en seco al escuchar murmullos dentro de la habitación, Dawn sabía que era de mala educación espiar la privacidad de las personas, en especial si se trataba de la princesa. Aunque su impulso no le ganó, y también porque era su deber como ayudante. Entonces asomó su oreja en la fría puerta.

— Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos la última vez, ¿no?

—...

— Sí, las cosas en el palacio no anda bien desde aquel incidente. Pero... creo que mi existencia es la causante de este conflicto.

Dawn que escuchaba todo, no entendía de lo que decía la princesa Salvia.

— _¿Incidente? ¿Existencia? No entiendo nada. Además... ¿con quién está hablando la prince...?_ —Antes de sacar su conclusión, cayó al suelo luego de que se abriera la puerta, notando la mirada acusadora de Salvia— Ah, hola princesa Salvia je, je, je.

— ¿Qué haces espiando, Dawn? —La princesa seguía con su mirada, buscando la nueva excusa de la peli-azul que se hallaba nerviosa— Nunca creí que fueras esa clase de pervertida que le encanta mirar por detrás de la puerta.

— ¡No soy una pervertida! —Se defendió, sonrojada—Yo solo...

Dawn no pudo continuar luego que Salvia la arrastrada a su habitación a la fuerza.

— ¡No digas nada! —La callo enseguida, mirándola fijamente— Ahora me vas a decir, ¿qué tanto has escuchado?

— ¡¿Eh?! —Dawn se sentía nerviosa, nunca imagino que Salvia tuviera tal fuerza. Aunque esa acción fue una prueba más de las diferencias entre las princesas reales con de los cuentos, sintiéndose acorralada decidió hablar por su propio bien— Solo he escuchado que hablabas con alguien, pero no entendí en lo absoluto sobre lo que se decían.

Salvia solo lanzó un suspiro, aliviada.

— Ya veo —La soltó de su agarre mientras se dirigía a su cama— Menos mal que solo fuiste tú, Dawn. Sería un problema que alguien más, supiera de la existencia de mi amigo —Al terminar de hablar, se echó a su cama.

Dawn se sintió intrigada por ese tal "amigo" que hablaba, sabía que se arriesgaba al interrogarla, pero sus emociones le decían que era lo correcto.

— Salvia, ¿quién ese tal amigo que hablabas hace poco? —La peli-azul dirigía su vista a toda la habitación, buscándolo.

— Es inútil, Dawn. Nunca lo encontrarás, pues él ya se ha ido cuando note tu presencia —Respondió tranquila, sin moverse de su cómoda cama— Después de todo, mi amigo no es humano.

— ¿Eh, no es humano? —Se asustó al oírlo— No me digas que es un... ¡Un fantasma!

— No, no es un fantasma.

— ¿Un amigo imaginario?

— No.

— ¿Un oso cariñoso?

— No.

— ¿Un mensajero del futuro?

— ¡No! —Respondió, estando ya irritada de sus adivinanzas— Además, eso de un viajero del futuro suena bastante ilógico. Enserio Dawn, deberías dejar las películas de ciencia-ficción.

— Lo siento mucho... —Se disculpó. No obstante, algo inesperado se le ocurrió en sus pensamientos— Espera un momento. Acaso es... un pokémon.

Salvia dejo escapar un agudo sonido de asombro, Dawn no tardo en comprender que dio en el clavo. Aunque ella mismo se extrañó que la princesa tuviera una conexión con aquellas mágicas criaturas.

— Respóndeme. ¿Qué sabes de los pokémon? —Pregunto, sin quitar su asombro. Pero entonces sonrió llena de confianza— No. Mejor dicho, ¿qué tanto sabes de ellos?

La joven ayudante se rascó la cabeza, haciendo notar sus nervios.

— No mucho —Respondió apenada— En realidad, solo conozco unos pocos, ni siquiera tengo conocimiento sobre su existencia —Rió ante lo último— Lo siento.

— No te disculpes. Hasta yo misma desconozco su existencia —Salvia prosiguió a reírse— Quien diría que tuviéramos tanto en común, eso añadiendo a nuestras apariencias. Ah, por algún motivo me siento más tranquila hablando contigo.

— Igual como hablar con tu propio reflejo en un espejo —Añadió Dawn.

— Algo parecido —Dijo entre risas.

El ambiente entre ambas peli-azul había vuelto a la normalidad. Teniendo una conversación agradable, Dawn por algún motivo quiso descubrir aún sobre el pokémon que estaba hablando con la princesa.

— Salvia, me gustaría saber del...

—...pokémon que hablaba antes —Continuó con una ligera sonrisa, impresionándola.

— ¡Guau! ¿Cómo supiste lo que iba a decir?

— Es muy fácil. Soy un esper.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Se sorprendió enseguida— ¿Enserio?

Salvia no se pudo contener, empezando a reírse.

— Claro que no es cierto. Solo fue una intuición —Respondió a su duda— Incluso puedes llamarlo como una clase de sincronización.

— Ya veo —Se tranquilizó al saberlo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama— Entonces, ¿me gustaría saber qué clase de relación tienes con ese pokémon?

— Un vínculo —Respondió con simpleza manteniendo su serenidad.

— ¿Vínculo? —Repitió la palabra, confusa— ¿Qué clase de vínculo?

— Uno familiar —Esbozo una leve sonrisa tan cálida al decirlo— Siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que tengo memoria. En aquellos días, donde vivía aislada de la gente, totalmente sola —Dawn no supo que decir, solo sintió un fuerte apretón en su corazón— Un día, cuando tomaba un paseo alrededor del jardín, ahí lo conocí. Al principio me sorprendí, nunca supe que era en realidad, pero mi curiosidad fue tan grande que lo llevé a mi habitación sin pensarlo. Le hacía varias preguntas sobre su origen, aunque era inútil, nunca podía entender lo que decía. En ese mismo día, nos hicimos amigos, él me brindo una alegría a mi vida, y siempre estaré agradecida con él.

— Entiendo —Dijo en un tono suave— Ustedes se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Me alegró que tuvieras a alguien de tu lado, en esos momentos tan triste.

Salvia se sorprendió al notar como ella lloraba de forma leve.

— ¿Ahora por qué lloras, Dawn? —Pregunto confusa mientras le entregaba un pañuelo.

— Perdón —Habló con dificultad mientras lo recibía— Pero cuando oigo historias muy tristes, siempre me pongo sentimental.

— Vaya Dawn. Realmente eres una chica muy extraña —Dijo con gracia— Aún me sigo preguntando, el por qué trabajas como una ayudante de un caza recompensa.

— Ah, sobre eso... —Giro sus ojos zafiros, rascándose su cabeza— Es un misterio que fuera elegida como la ayudante de Ash, siendo apenas una novata. Paul solo me eligió con el único propósito de que tuviera experiencia en mi labor, por eso lo acepte —Enseguida apretó sus puños, mirando decidida— Yo, quiero hacerme más fuerte.

Salvia se quedó observando la determinación de la muchacha, sintió una clase de admiración por su valentía aun sabiendo de los peligros. Ella misma se preguntaba, si podía realizar un buen trabajo como la futura gobernante de su pueblo, tal como lo hicieron sus difuntos padres.

— ¿Sucede algo Salvia?

La nombrada reaccionó, mirándola.

— No ocurre nada, Dawn. Solo pensaba en tu gran determinación —Dijo impresionada— Has sabido tomar una decisión peligrosa sin dudarlo. En el fondo, eres una chica fuerte.

— No es para tanto —Dijo apenada por el elogió, decidió continuar con el tema— Sabes algo Salvia, ¿me gustaría conocer a tu amigo pokémon?

— No creo que sea posible conocerlo —Salvia soltó un leve suspiro— Él no tiene confianza hacía otras personas que no sea yo.

— Lo comprendo —Respondió en un tono desanimado— Al menos lo intente ja, ja, ja.

— Realmente eres muy rara, Dawn —Tras decirlo, soltó una leve carcajada.

* * *

Ash caminaba por el gran pasillo del palacio, yendo hacía su objetivo principal. De repente, se detuvo al sentir una sensación extraña en el área.

— _Siento la presencia de un pokémon_ —Dirigió su vista hacia todos lados, no encontrando nada extraño— _Hmm, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación._

Al emprender de nuevo en su camino, se marchó enseguida de la sala. En ese mismo instante, una criatura blanca con grandes alas, salía de su escondite que resultaba ser un candelabro, para luego tomar vuelo hacía la cocina.

* * *

En la sala de discusiones reales, los seis conserjes estaban teniendo una charla sobre el asunto de la ceremonia. Cada uno se miraba entre sí, buscando la desaprobación de aquella idea. Al no tener una queja, decidieron hablar sobre el siguiente tema.

— ¿A quiénes invitaremos como testigos de la ceremonia?

Cada uno empezó a murmurar sobre la elección.

— Es un asunto muy importante. Pero tenemos que hacerlo lo más prudente posible.

— Y piensas que será tan sencillo hacerlo para mañana.

— Lo más adecuado sería que fueran un máximo de tres personas.

— Señores, ya tengo pensado sobre los invitados adecuados.

— Queremos oír tu opinión, Helio.

El hombre solo le entrego un par de papeles, mostrando información del perfil dichas personas elegidas.

— Y bien señores, ¿qué dicen sobre mi propuesta? —El hombre solo se cruzó de brazos esperando su pronta respuesta.

Los demás se tomaron su respectivo tiempo, llegando a una conclusión.

— Tomaremos tu propuesta, Helio —Dijeron en un tono afirmativo.

Aquel hombre solo hizo una reverencia, mientras recogía los papeles.

— Se los agradezco mucho, señores. Les aseguro que el futuro de este reino prosperada por un largo tiempo.

Terminada la reunión, cada uno salía a una dirección diferente del palacio. Helio miraba con cautela el afiche de su informe mostrando una sonrisa.

— _Me encargaré de que el futuro del reino prosperé, pero sin la princesa Salvia_ —Entonces aquel hombre saliendo del palacio, se marchó hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Continuará...

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

Como sabrán lectores, me tarde mucho en la continuación y claro no fue por falta de inspiración. Esta vez se debió a la actualización de mis otros fanfics, y la participación en algunos foros sobre eventos. Incluso he pensado en crear capítulos extras para no tener problemas en un futuro, aunque eso signifique que demore otros meses más.

Ahora hablando de la historia, me estoy enfocando en la relación entre Salvia y Dawn que por alguna razón estoy empezando a encariñarme con ambas peli-azul. No obstante, he dado unos cuantos detalles sobre su pasado, y para serles sincero me siento conforme en los cambios. Incluso quiero recalcar que los personajes tienen severos cambios en su personalidad, esto cambio se debió por el simple hecho de que la versión "anime" es muy rosa para convivir en una historia llena de misterios y acción, ese fue el motivo por el cual está ambientada en un "Universo Alterno".

 _ **Respondiendo comentarios:**_

— _**Luffy Ketchum:**_ Bien aquí traigo la continuación lector. Aunque me extraña que Luffyko Berlitz no hubiera comentando, pero le deseo suerte.

— _**Guest:**_ Aún es un misterio si ocurrirá je, je, je. Aunque solo el tiempo lo dirá, respecto a Ash y su sentido por las mujeres.

— _**Syaoran:**_ Bien lector, acá te traigo la continuación. Tal como ocurrió en mi otro fic.

¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!

Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima.


End file.
